Matthew's Harem Life
by StevieBond
Summary: Matthew Oceanlove is living the dream that Ichika could never have. He has a big home that houses up to six people which means he has the five best pilots living with him too. Through his eyes, he tells a tale of what a harem life is like for him. OC X Harem
1. Matthew's Harem Day

**My first IS Story and I've been meaning to write one for some time. This alone could be considered a sample of how my OC would behave with the girls. :)**

* * *

Matthew's Harem Day

"Yawwwwwnnn..." I stretched, yawning as loud as I could, completely forgetting that I'm living in a massive house with many beautiful girls.

A house with many beautiful girls, I hear people ask. Well there are those who can only dream of such a thing. But not me, I have the real thing right with me.

I'm Matthew Oceanlove and I have my parents to thank for what's a very cool full name for me. I'm also quite a good looking guy of sorts, although I'm only 17 years of age with a nice shade of dark blue hair and brown eyes. When I first moved to the city where the IS academy is, I had almost nothing and a lot to gain with nothing to lose. Then I met Ichika who lived next door to my home which was a lot smaller before I met his friends that were all girls.

At first, I was completely jealous because I didn't have much in the way of friends and I was often really shy talking to girls. But when I got to know the girls before being told how dense he is from his older sister, my jealousy was gone. I knew then that if the girls are getting fed up of Ichika, then perhaps I could ask one of them out on a date some time. That however ended up turned into a five-way date, by which I mean I ended up going on a date with Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura at the same time.

I still remember the night when I showed off my hidden talent at a Karaoke contest. That was when I became a confident person and it was a turning point for my life. I gotten a few hugs and praise when I sang in front of them and others who were in attendance at the contest. Saying that I was the clear winner.

Now, some time had passed and I had gotten close to the girls, even Ichika's sister was impressed with how I was handling myself with the five girls. That in turn led to a major change of where my home was. Believing that moving me and the girls together was a good idea, my home was changed into a much, much larger one with five bedrooms being the highlight.

Speaking of which, there was no way I could pick my top girl. Each of them had their own quirks which I loved. Houki's no nonsense attitude relates well with me, Cecilia's classy voice just melts my heart, Rin's energy keeps me going even when I'm feeling down, Charlotte's kindness reminds me how lucky I am to be living a life like this and Laura's determination to succeed inspires me to make the most of an opportunity that may never come my way again. No matter what anyone says, I love them all.

One thing I like about myself is how I'm good at making dinner and I often make preparations with help from Charlotte and Laura who often made the best meals. Which leads me to poor Cecilia, she's still trying her best to get better at cooking, but then she's reminded of whose house she's living in and lets the others do the cooking whilst she does the table decorations. Sometimes though, she willingly takes up on doing that task so that she can embrace me with her love when no one's looking.

During night time, some of them have to go out during the week for night shifts, since there was the threat of those who tried to destroy the academy that was still out there. I didn't mind it, as long as none of that destruction happens anywhere near me. By the time bed calls, I often head up the stairs to my own bedroom first, but not before giving hugs and kisses to the girls. Although some of them have tried to sneak into my room during the night, but I wasn't going to be fooled easily.

That's kind of how my daily life is like and I don't think I would have it any other way.

* * *

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find one of the girls already up and awake, sitting by the dining table with a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Matthew." Houki greeted. "Surprised?"

"Yeah kinda." I replied. "You normally don't get up before me."

"Well, I figured I'd be a little different today." She then got up and put her arms around me. "But my love for you isn't gonna change."

I smiled back, putting my arms around her in return. "Hmhm, sometimes, I often wonder if I have been dreaming all this time."

"And then Rin comes along and pokes you in the chest to tell you that you're not." She teased. "But nah, this isn't a dream."

"I said it once before, but I do love you girls and I don't think I'll ever pick a top girl." I smirked. "Unless you wanna get a leg up."

She blushed. "Heeey don't tease me like that. Of course I love you too, just remember that if the other girls need you, do whatever you can to love them too."

I nodded, not needing to say anything before I gently kissed her on the lips.

"I hear kissing!" A voice intervened, coming from upstairs.

The source of that voice soon appeared from around the corner as soon as Houki went over to the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Morning my darling Matthew!" Yep, it was Cecilia alright and she hugged me close with her umm...well, let's say cushions that were in contact with my chest. "You sleep well, my dear?"

I was a little red in the face. "Y-yes. Although it seems like I've just become a house husband."

"Oh, but of course, you'd be the most ideal house husband." Unlike the gentle kiss I gave to Houki, Cecilia went full on kissing me.

Now at this point, I was getting used to Cecilia's dream of falling in love with a special guy and I'd be lying if I didn't say that I was getting turned on by Cecilia's advancements, but there's a time and a place for stuff like that and morning breakfast was not it. Putting my arms around her, I moved my head forward before pulling out of the kiss.

"Well, something like that will have to wait, I'm not 18 yet." I winked, causing Cecilia to blush.

"I know, but you can't blame a girl for having such a wonderful dream."

"Anyways, we better have our breakfast before we go." Houki said as she laid out plates, full of breakfast food.

Sitting down with Houki and Cecilia, it wasn't long before the other girls showed up and in their uniforms.

"Morning Matthew." Charlotte said as she sat next to me on my right before kissing me on the cheek.

"Goooooood morning, Babylon!" Rin exclaimed happily.

I raised an eyebrow. "A reference at this time of the morning?"

Rin pouted. "Heeeey, I've been waiting to say that line since I moved here, give me a break."

"Sorry." I giggled before kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning." Laura said before grabbing my face and kissing me before she sat next to me on my left.

Rin had to make do with the empty chair next to Cecilia since this table could handle at least six people. It was the best table I could get as well for a good price along with good chairs. The morning breakfasts were like this and sometimes, the girls would often say what they dreamt about. Although it didn't surprise that at least one of them had a bad one and I was often the one to hold their hand to cheer them up.

"Well, we better get going, those battle suits aren't going to operate themselves." Houki said.

"Battle suits?" I pondered. "Oh wait, isn't it the midterm tournament today?"

"Yep and I'm all fired up to win." Rin boasted.

"Oh please, if anyone has a chance of winning, it is I." Laura responded.

"Ladies, can't we speak in a civilized manner?" Cecilia asked.

"Okay girls, calm down." I held my hands out. "Now we all agreed that I would love you all equally, you don't need to go all out and win for me."

"Oui, I must agree with him." Charlotte nodded before holding my right hand. "Let's not forget why we chose him over Ichika in the first place."

Houki sighed. "You just had to go and mention his name, didn't you?"

"Anyways, like I said." I continued. "There's no need to win my heart when you've already got me. After all, I was the one who decided to start a relationship with you girls, something that Ichika could never understand."

"That is a valid point." Laura agreed. "Ichika could never learn to love us like you do."

"Now that's something we can all agree on." Houki added. "Don't worry Matthew, we'll just go out there and battle as normal but still be close after the tournament is over."

I smiled. "Good. Cause I love you all."

"And we love you too." Rin responded before sitting on my lap with her legs on my right leg and holding me with her arms around me before kissing me on the lips.

"Not in front of us at the table." Houki frowned.

"It's okay, I'll take care of the dishes before I leave for work." I assured. "Good luck to you all in the tournament today, I'll be cheering you all on in spirit."

"Merci, Matthew." Charlotte replied as I got out of my chair before she kissed me gently on the lips.

Eventually, the five girls left the house in their uniforms whilst I placed the dishes in the sink, cleaning them up and putting them away before I began heading out to my job.

* * *

When I unlocked the door and got inside, I sighed with a smile and sat down on the sofa. Glad to be done with another day of work. Speaking of working hard, that reminds me, I wonder how the Midterm Tournament is going. That was about to be answered when I heard the front door being opened.

"Phew! I'm back and I'm beat." Rin sighed, I looked to see her looking tired.

"Hey there, Rin." I replied, getting up from the sofa. "How did it go?"

"Not good, I got my butt handed to me by some upstart battle suit fighter in the second round." She sighed again.

I held my arms out and she smiled a little before we shared a close hug. "Don't worry, there'll always be next time and I'll always be here for you."

"Matthew..." She blushed before I kissed her on the lips. "...I guess I better nap before dinner."

"Yeah, you should. Go on upstairs."

She nodded and began walking upstairs. For quite a lively girl, she did look tired. I guess using battle suits can take so much out of a body, but what do I know?

I walked to the kitchen to prepare making dinner when the front door opened again.

"I'm home, darling!" Cecilia called before she noticed me. "Oh, there you are."

"Hi Cecilia." I smiled back at her. "I just started, but I'm okay for now."

She smirked. "Oh no you don't, I'm not gonna let you be until I've given you my welcome home affection." She walked up to me and put her arms around me from behind.

I placed what I was holding down by the sink and I turned around, putting my hands on her shoulders before placing my lips on hers. Cecilia smiled even more and left without another word, I didn't need to say anything cause I allowed her to give me what she had, so I went back to my dinner preparations.

The door was opened again and in came two satisfied girls. "Welcome home, Charlotte and Laura."

"Danke, Matthew." Laura replied with a rare smile. "I came out on top today." She showed a small trophy.

"And I made it to the third round." Charlotte added. "Oh and Matthew, I remembered to buy the potatoes you needed."

"Ah good, cause I forgot about reminding you earlier this morning." I replied. "Just put them over here and I'll store them away."

"Okay."

Charlotte placed the shopping bag on the table before she went to hug me and I responded in kind by gently kissing her. Laura then had her turn as I bent down a little, holding her close before kissing her a little more romantically since she came out as the winner. Man, it feels good to be a guy, what a life I have right now.

"Hmm, where's Houki?" I asked.

"She should be coming back soon." Charlotte answered. "Have you already started with the cooking?"

I nodded as I got a saucepan out. "Sure have and you two can help if you wish."

"Alright, I shall do so as long as it is for you." Laura said, blushing a little.

Cooking dinner was in full swing and I was setting up the dining table with Cecilia when I heard the door open.

"Welcome back, Houki." I called as I walked over to her.

"Heya, Matthew." She replied as she felt down.

I hugged her close. "How was the tournament?"

She looked away a little, but still held me in return. "Not good...I guess I wasn't focused today."

"Hey, look at me." I looked into her eyes. "Whatever happens, good or ill. All I ask for you is to do your best, win or lose."

"Matthew..." She smiled before putting her head on my shoulder. "...you know, you once said that you're the luckiest man alive. But if I'm honest, I think I'm more lucky to have you instead." She then kissed me on the lips. "Say, mind we sing a karaoke song in your room tonight?"

I gulped.

"Did someone say Karaoke?!" Rin exclaimed, rushing down the stairs.

"Wow, you sure recovered quick." I remarked.

Rin stuck her tongue out at me. "Anyways, she's right. We're more lucky to have you than you're lucky to have us."

"Girls..." I held my arm out and Rin joined in the hug.

"Oh, I simply must join this group hug!" Cecilia said happily.

"Me too." Charlotte agreed.

Laura smiled. "Very well, a group hug shall suffice."

Shortly, I was surrounded by the five girls. Charlotte was the closest as I hugged her by the waist. Cecilia hugged me from behind and Houki hugged me from my left side with her arms around my neck. Rin and Laura hugged me on my right side together, this completing the group hug. All this love and affection...and maybe they're right, they're more lucky to have me because I'm not dense which counts as a blessing to them. But still, this amount of love I get each day makes me more luckier, however I shall keep that to myself.

"Ahhh..." I sighed happily with my eyes close. "...Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura...I love you all, so much."

"We love you too, Matthew!" They all replied in unison before holding me a little tighter.

* * *

 **EDIT: This was originally a one-shot, but I've changed it now and removed some things around, more on the next chapter.**


	2. Matthew's Harem Night

**Hey folks, remember when I made this a one-shot? Well I decided to expand on it and make it a short story instead.**

 **Anyways, this carries off from the previous chapter...but we'll see if my motivation holds up for this big change.**

* * *

Matthew's Harem Night

As we pulled out of the group hug, I sniffed something from the kitchen.

"Girls, I think dinner may be ready." I reminded.

"Oh, I think the roast potatoes have come out well." Charlotte replied. "Let me check."

As Charlotte and Laura walked over to the kitchen, I turned around and looked at Houki with my arms around her.

"We'll have our karaoke song later tonight." I whispered into her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

Dinner was soon ready and it was good old sheperds pie, before coming here, I used to enjoy that so I was happy to be eating that kind of food. I would have Charlotte and Laura to thank for since Laura once said that she took up cooking whilst in the military. I don't think I could ever do that, then again I'm not an IS pilot or anything, just a regular employee. There was enough for everyone to share, so it was all good and we normally don't cook desserts unless it's a special event or something.

Once dinner was over, Cecilia and Charlotte were taking care of the dishes whilst Rin and Laura went out cause it was their turn to do night watch at the academy. I was upstairs in my room with Houki and I was setting up my karaoke system. The TV was on, so we could see the words and hear the music playing as well, I picked out a hidden gem for this.

"So Houki, I hope you like this one, because I find this to be an underrated hit." I said as I picked up a microphone.

"Well, it'll depend on what song it is." She replied. "But I'm sure I'll like it, because I know you have a massive range of styles you can do."

"Alright, here we go..." I made the selection and the song began to play...

 _BGM: Peter Cetera & Chaka Khan - Feels Like Heaven_

"Oooh, I think I like this." She said.

"I'm glad...here I go first." I replied quickly.

 _"All through my wandering years, I always said I was biding my time. But alone in the dark I'd face my fears, that no other heart would come to mine."_

I sang my part, now it was Houki's turn.

 _"At first when you found me, it took me a while 'til I realized. Why I felt weak when you were around me, why I couldn't speak when I looked in your eyes."_

Now was the part for us to sing together, I loved this part of the song the most.

 _"All this time I've been searching. Until you, I was lost in my dreams. And I never knew that love could feel like heaven, watching over me."_

*Knock-Knock*

Just then, we heard a knock on the door, I had a feeling we would be interrupted by one of the other girls...oh well.

"Yes?" I called out as I paused the song, cause I can do that with the karaoke system I use.

 _End of BGM_

"Matthew darling, are you singing in there?" Cecilia asked. "Mind if I have a go?"

Houki sighed and she was about to put the mic down, but I grabbed her hand.

"Wait...why don't we continue the song, for you?" I offered.

She looked back at me with a hint of surprise, but she smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, I won't stop this until you are happy that we've done enough."

"Okay...thank you."

"Come right in, Cecilia." I called out. "But you're gonna have to wait your turn."

Cecilia opened the door and walked in, sitting on the bed as I turned the music back up to continue mine and Houki's duo performance.

* * *

When the song was over, Houki smiled and hugged me close. "Oh Matthew...I love you so much!"

I hugged back. "Ditto." I replied back, I couldn't resist making a movie reference with that word.

"Well that was quite lovely from the both of you." Cecilia praised. "But is it now this lady's turn?"

"Sure, have a go. I'm feeling much better now." Houki assured before kissing me. "Have a good night." She left my room.

"Well, I'm glad that I could cheer her up." I said as I handed the spare mic to Cecilia. "So which song do you feel like having a go at?"

"Oh, if it's not too much of a bother, mind if I sing one that's just for you?" She looked at me up close.

I giggled. "I don't need any convincing, of course you can, I wanna hear you girls sing too."

"How simply marvelous." She looked at the songbook I had along with the karaoke system, checking over the lists. "Hmmm...oooh, I like this."

I glanced over the song she wanted and I was a little surprised, but I was keen to hear how her singing voice sounded.

"I think I'm in for a surprise, let's get it started." I made the choice and the song began to play as I sat on the bed.

Once it was done, I was very surprised. I didn't expect Cecilia to sing just as good as Houki did, but that was very good.

"So, what do you think, dear?" She asked me with hope in her words. "Did I paint all the colours of the wind?"

I smiled and with my arms out, she took the hint as she sat on my lap with her arms around me. "Beautiful...as you are."

She giggled. "Oh my darling...you are the greatest guy I've ever become close to."

"Hmmm..." I hummed. "...I still wonder if I am the greatest guy. Sure I may well be in this house, but what about the other men who live in the city?"

"Well, who cares about those guys? They could not possibly hold a candle to the way you show and understand love, especially that dense boy."

"Oh yeah...good point." I shook my head. "Sorry Cecilia, I guess I'm still getting used to being loved by many girls at once."

She kissed me gently on the lips. "It's quite alright, you just have to remember that like the other girls, I love you and only you."

I smiled back. "Yeah...that's the love I enjoy the best. So do you want another song?"

"Oh no thank you, I've promised Charlotte to help out with her homework." She got up and began to leave. "Have a good night, dear." She blew a kiss before leaving my room.

"Well then, I guess I better put all this away." I said to myself as I switched off the TV and put away the karaoke system.

* * *

When Rin and Laura came back, it was time for me to call it a night, but I had this knack in my head that at least one more person would see me before I get a chance to sleep. After I changed into my nightwear and cleaned my teeth, I was about to get inside my bed when I heard a tap on my door. Yep, I totally called it, I knew this would happen.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Um, Matthew, can I come in?" Laura responded.

Laura, eh? She normally doesn't see me at this time of night unless it's something important. But considering that I'm living with these five girls, I chose not to bother keeping track of who sees me at random times.

"Sure, I just got into bed."

She opened the door and as she walked in, I saw her in her pajamas...well, if you could call it pajamas, but the cat ears raised questions, so I had to know what it really was.

"Evening, Matthew." She said, trying so hard not to blush.

"Laura...what outfit is that?" I asked, blinking.

"It is my cat pajamas, do you umm...like?" She looked away, blushing still.

Now let it be known that I had yet to visit each of the girls rooms for I felt that it wouldn't be gentlemanly of me if I did so unless I had permission. So this was my first time seeing an interesting nightwear like this, which got me curious about what kind of nightwear do the others girls sleep in...wait, no! Now's not a good time for that!

"It's very...umm...kawaii? Is that the word to use for this?"

Laura gasped at me. "Oh no! You've caught the dense virus from Ichika!"

"Wait what?!" I shook my arms. "No no no, I haven't! Besides, that's not even a real virus. I was just surprised to know you wear something like that."

She sighed in relief. "I am relieved. So you like me being cute?"

"Hey, I know that you like to be strong and determined." I patted the bed. "But I know that you can be soft and cute as well, so you can believe that I do."

"Very well..." She walked over and sat close to me.

"So tell me, why did you want to see me for, really?"

She looked at me. "How did you know?"

"Cause you don't often come into my room, so I think there's something important you want to tell me."

I put my arm around her and she didn't flinch, instead she moved closer to me and held my hand around her.

"Ja...Chifuyu wants you to meet two girls who go to the same academy as we do."

I was curious about that. "Really? That doesn't sound serious."

"It does to Chifuyu, she believes that it will do a lot of good for them and it would be interesting for you to befriend two more girls."

"Hmmm..." I pondered. "...well, I do owe her one after she helped me massively over the moving house and such." I then nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, because Chifuyu expects you to meet her by the academy tomorrow morning."

"It's also perfect timing as I have a day off work tomorrow as well, so I can take them anywhere if they wanted to."

"Then I must go to bed..." she paused, getting up from my bed and I followed suit. "...have a wonderful night, Matthew." She spoke softly.

I smiled as I put my arms around her. "I will." I kissed her softly. "And whatever happens tomorrow, you and the rest are still special to me."

She showed a rare smile back at me, kissing me a little passionately before letting go and leaving my room.

I went back to my bed and got in comfortably before I looked at the ceiling. So I'm gonna be seeing two new girls tomorrow morning and it's a favor from Chifuyu, there's no way I can't decline something like that. After all, I do owe her a favor in returns for all of this being possible, so this is ideal...I wonder what they'll look like when I see them.

Moments later as I fell off to sleep, I heard the creaking of my door being opened. I knew straight away that this broadly confirmed what I pointed out earlier. Someone is trying to get into my bed without a reason, well normally, I would be awake and ask whoever it was not to do that. However for whatever reason or mood I was feeling, I chose not to wake up. Instead as I shifted myself to the other side of my king bed, I felt a side of the duvet cover being lifted up and hearing a body laying down close to me.

"Ahhh..." I heard a voice sigh in a whisper tone. "...Matthew...zzzz..."

Yep, it was Rin for sure...I guess even after a day she's had like today, she still finds a way to keep her energy up for just a little longer to do this. Oh well, I'm not gonna complain that my sleeping time was invaded by a girl, even though she has her own room. As she got herself comfortable, she held my hand and then slept away.

This is going to be quite an unusual morning when the next day arrives, I can tell that much...

* * *

 **Yeah, you may have noticed that I have a habit of liking nostalgia music a little too much, but hey ho, that's how my mind goes. :P**

 **Next time! Matthew meets the Sarashiki sisters for the first time which becomes quite an event for the guy.**


	3. Three's Not A Crowd

**New chapter up at last, I've been down with a heavy bad cold for a while, but I ain't gonna let that stop me now.**

 **I should probably mention that keeping characters in character isn't one of my strong points, so if there's a bit of OOC here, please bare with it.**

* * *

Three's Not A Crowd

"Zzzz..." I heard Rin say in her sleep.

I had just gotten up the next morning and thankfully, due to the position of my bed being close to the wall and in the center, I had room to sneak away without waking her up. I gently moved away from her and got off the bed. Boy, am I gonna have fun explaining this situation if any of the other girls see this scene at this time of the morning.

After getting changed quietly and cleaning my face up, I looked back at Rin who began moving around before opening her eyes.

"Ugh...morning...huh, Matthew?" She got up quickly.

I smiled. "Morning Rin, you slept well?"

"Uhhh..." She rubbed her eyes.

"Now you know the house rules, no sneaking into my room allowed at bedtime."

"Sorry...I was so tired, that I couldn't get to sleep on my own."

I sighed. "Well I'm gonna let this slide for once, just make sure you go back to yours without being seen."

"Yeah okay..." She got out of bed and was about to leave when I held her hand.

"Before you do, though..." I kissed her gently with my arms around her waist.

Her smile came back and she left my room quietly.

"Okay, on to more important matters." I spoke to myself. "Since I have a day off work, I can visit the academy as I promised. I'm sure one of the girls can guide me there since I hadn't set foot in that building before."

After leaving my room and going downstairs, Charlotte was standing by the door. "Morning, Matthew, are you ready to go?"

"Huh? We're leaving already and how do you know?" I asked back.

"Laura told me last night." She handed out a few things. "Here, take this cereal bar and drink carton."

I took them. "Alright, then I have no objections in going now."

We left the house and locking up, I walked with Charlotte who knew the way to the academy whilst I was consuming my breakfast snack.

"So who are these two girls exactly?" I asked whilst holding her hand. "Are they different from the rest of you?"

"Why yes, although it would be best if I didn't spoil it for you just yet."

I nodded. "Fair enough. I was just curious since I always like to start on the right foot when meeting new friends."

"Oh, I have a feeling that you'll become very close to them."

"Well if that ever happened, I'm still gonna be me."

After a while, the academy building was in our sights, so this must be the place.

"Woah! It's more bigger than I thought." I commented. "That's one huge academy."

"Oui and all the students are girls, apart from Ichika." She replied. "Just stay close to me and these girls won't get close to you."

"Okay."

Charlotte put her arm around mine and we entered the academy. Since it was the morning, there weren't that many girls by the entrance hall.

"There's Miss Orimura." She said. "I better go to class, see you at home, Matthew."

"Alright, take care." I replied before she kissed me deeply and leaving.

"Hello Matthew, good to see you're doing well." Chifuyu said to me.

"Yeah, it's been a while since you helped me with that moving thing." I responded. "So what can I do for you in return?"

"Okay, I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll get to the point." She cleared her throat. "I want you to take these two girls out on a date."

I blinked. "A date you say?"

"Yes, they've heard about you through gossip by the other girls and they came to me for any ideas, that's when I asked Laura last night."

"I see, so that's how it happened. So who are they?"

Chifuyu looked behind her. "You two can come behind the corner now."

There they were, standing along side Chifuyu. Both of them had the same light blue hair colour, but one had a shorter hair and the other had a longer one with curls at the end. The two of them also had the same eye colours, dark red was how I could see it. The somewhat taller one had a greenish vest on top of her shirt and the other was dressed in a long blouse with a pair of glasses. On first appearances, one could be a lot of fun to be with and the other one is very cute.

"Hi there." The taller one greeted. "I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki!"

"And I'm Kanzashi Sarashiki, n-nice to meet you." The other girl added, albeit in a shy way.

I smiled at them. "Nice to meet you girls, the name's Matthew Oceanlove." I shook both of their hands with mine before kissing their hands.

"Easy there, cowboy." Chifuyu intervened. "As you've guessed, these two are sisters and they're almost like twins, but they're not."

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that already." I nodded. "So you want me to take these two on a date?"

"Yes, it would be good for them to get to know you. Plus it'll give them something else to do when there's nothing on at the academy." Chifuyu began to leave. "Now you better take care of them, I've gotta teach now."

"Alright, see you later."

Chifuyu walked off, leaving me with the two sisters. I stood in between them with my hands out. "So, shall we get going?"

"Yes please." Kanzashi answered, blushing a little before taking my hand.

We left the academy with me holding their hands.

"Okay, well I have a few ideas of where we could go and...he he he..." I was interrupted as I felt something tickle me.

"Haha! So this guy is ticklish here." Tatenashi said. "Oh I'm gonna have so much fun."

"Ah, so it's you who's doing that...please don't."

"Awww, but why not? It's fun to tickle guys and you seem like a special kind of guy."

I laughed nervously. "Well that may be true, but I'm not special as in I can't pilot a battlesuit. I'm just more of a...well, simple guy who can get to the point in any subject." I then kissed Tatenashi on the cheek. "And that includes when to be affectionate." I kissed Kanzashi on the cheek as well so she wasn't left out.

"Wow, you're way different compared to Ichika." Tatenashi said.

"Why thank you...so anywhere you girls like to go?"

"Oh, Miss Orimura told us of a fairground that opened up today, it's over at the far south east of the island." Kanzashi answered.

Well I was convinced already. "Okay, we can do that for sure, it's been some time since I had fun like that."

"Yeah!" Tatenashi seemed overjoyed. "Come on, it's this way!"

I felt my right hand being tugged. "Woah!"

"Ah!" Kanzashi exclaimed as she was still holding to my left hand.

Thankfully, we didn't have far to walk as it was in our view after a few minutes.

"So this is what you meant." I said. "Oh and try not to yank my hand out of my socket in future."

Tatenashi laughed. "Sorry, I have a habit of getting wild from time to time."

"Right...anyways, we're here now. So where shall we go first?"

And that was how I first met the Sarashiki sisters. Tatenashi was indeed a little wild, but as I got to know her during our time at the fairground, I got used to it. Kanzashi on other hand was kinda shy and I can relate to that since I was exactly like that. So I told her a bit about my background and she opened up to me step by step before becoming happy to speak to me. She was very cute still, maybe it's because of the glasses or something. Thinking of my harem, I guess it wouldn't hurt to flirt with them a little.

* * *

After trying a few rides that got various reactions from the three of us, we took a rest by the benches next to the food stalls.

"Phew...I'm kinda beat, girls." I sighed. "Shall we get snacks?"

"Yeah, we'll sit here so no one else takes our spot." Tatenashi replied.

Kanzashi held on to my arm. "Let me come with you."

I nodded and smiled. "Okay."

We walked over to a food stall and there was a vocal food seller to say the least.

"Get your high quality burgers here, all made by your most popular girl here!"

Quite a boastful thing to say I thought, the food seller in question had red eyes with black hair and long twintails. The dress had that medieval appearance with a blue bow on the back and the boots were a good match. I wondered who this girl is and if I've seen someone like that before in some other timeline.

"Well hello there, you looking for the finest burgers?" She asked us.

"Yes, three burgers please and a bottled water." I replied.

"Sure thing..." seconds later, and they were wrapped in buns. "...here you go."

I made the payment. "Thanks...you sure know how to attract customers."

"Well of course I do, it's not like I'm lonely heart or anything."

I was kinda confused. "Lonely heart?"

Kanzashi tugged at my arm. "Matthew?"

"Oh right, let's go."

"Come back again anytime." The food seller called...what a nice girl, even if there was a hint of tsundere coming from her.

We sat back at the benches with a table and tucked into our food, now was a good time to learn a bit more about them.

"So Tatenashi and Kanzashi, mind if I ask which one of you is the elder sister?" I asked.

"That would be me, Matt-kun." Tatenashi answered.

"Wait...Matt-kun...okay, I can get used to that." I looked at the other sister "So you're the younger sister, Kanzashi?"

"Yes." She replied quietly. "Although we both share the same star sign."

"Yeah, we were both just under a month apart, although I was born a year earlier." Tatenashi added. "So what about you, are you around our age?"

"Kind of, just a year older than you two." I replied. "So I must ask, why did you want to go out with me when I haven't met you before?"

"Well, we heard about you through some rumor of a guy who moved in this city and living next door to the Orimura house." Kanzashi said. "Then we heard about the other girls who moved in with you when your house was changed."

"So one day, I was teasing Laura until I realized something, what if this new guy turned out to be better than Ichika." Tatenashi added. "That was when we got the idea to ask Laura for a favor...well, after I stopped tickling her and gave her some space."

"And the rest is history as they say." I said. "Well I guess I should let you know a bit of info on me. Unlike Ichika, I can tell when a girl wants to advance on me or drop hints here and there, so I'm not stupid. Although if this was happening on my first day living here, I would be a nervous wreck."

"Oh, are you shy like me?" Kanzashi asked.

"I was at first, but then I met Ichika who helped me settle into the neighborhood and that was how I met his sister and well, you know the rest already."

Kanzashi grabbed my hand. "I see, then it's nice to know that I'm not alone when it comes to being shy."

"Hold it, sister, you're not gonna leave me out of this." Tatenashi teased as she took my other hand.

I looked up to the late morning sky. "Am I lucky son of a gun or what?"

Tatenashi smirked at me. "Depends on who's getting lucky."

"Woah! I did not mean it like that." I shook my head. "Anyways, we've got plenty of time here, so let's make the most of it."

"Okay!"

We got up after finishing our snacks and enjoyed the rest of the morning at the fairground. One of which was taking a photo in the photobooth where I sat in the middle and I had the two on my lap who kissed me on both sides of my cheek with my arms around them. The photo came out as high quality as you could get, one I shall be hanging on my wall with other photos I'll be planning to take if a chance arrives.

As we left the fairground, we had to walk back to the academy since they had afternoon sessions to attend and the fact that they share a dorm together.

"Well Matt-kun, thank you so much for taking us out." Tatenashi said.

"Yes, it was a wonderful date." Kanzashi added. "I also felt safe with you, I hope we can do this again."

"Oh I would love to date you both again." I replied. "There's always room for more girls in my life."

I hugged Tatenashi first before giving her a surprise kiss on the lips, causing her to blush.

"I'll see you both very soon." I added before I did the same with Kanzashi, but with a gentle kiss. "Here's my number, girls."

I handed out a small piece of paper to Kanzashi so they could share and keep in touch with me. The two blushed and smiled as they walked off to their classrooms, I was about to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Not bad, Matthew." I knew who it was already, so I turned around.

"Well, I did what I could with them and they were fun to hang out with." I replied.

Chifuyu smirked. "I bet they were, did Tatenashi give you any trouble?"

"Nope, she seemed to be quite taken by how I acted, I guess I'm more of a flirt than I thought."

"Did she manage to tickle you once?"

"Yeah and it caught me off guard, does she always do that?"

"Yes, mostly to my brother and Laura who she always likes to tease, what about Kanzashi?"

"She was kinda of shy like I used to be, but she felt safe the more we talked and she liked me giving affection."

She smiled. "Then I'm glad, the two go to separate classes, Tatenashi is a second year and Kanzashi is a first year, so they don't get to study unless it's homework that needs doing. Thank you for doing this favor, I'll be sure to count on you again in the future."

"Well I had to do something in return for when you helped me out." I began to leave. "Anyways, I should probably get out of here before some unfamiliar girls show up."

"Because if you don't, they'll swarm around you. You better get out of here then, see you next time."

"Okay, see you Chifuyu." I nodded before I left the academy and walking my way back home...time to put my feet up and relax for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Yeah, I also have a habit of adding in cameo** **appearances of characters from other shows, but it's only a rare thing to do. :)**

 **Next time! Thinking of becoming closer than before, Houki plans to introduce Matthew to her sister.**


	4. Hot Spring Sister

**Finally got the new chapter up, I was busy enjoying my recent PS4 game purchase and ended up having too much fun. xD**

* * *

Hot Spring Sister

"Now this is the life." I said happily as I slumped on the sofa, taking in the complete quietness of my home.

Dating those two sisters nearly took my energy out completely, but at least I can now relax for the rest of the afternoon.

After a long while and I had lost count, there was a knock on the door however, although I had somehow dozed off to not even take notice. Then I heard footsteps and felt something sit on my lap with a pair of arms around my neck. I could've opened my eyes at that point to know who it was, but I didn't think of it at the time.

Then when I felt the contact of my lips being kissed and locked in, I just had to wake myself up. So I opened my eyes to find Rin being the one who was kissing me.

"What the..." I said. "...welcome home, Rin."

"Hehe, you look cute when you doze off, right?" She teased.

I blinked. "I do?"

"Yeah...when I got back, you were sleeping on the couch. I couldn't resist being all sneaky and wanting to be on top of you."

I blushed. "You know, that can be taken in many directions."

"So come on, give me the gossip." She smirked. "How was the date?"

"Wait, how did you-"

"I heard Tatenashi blab about it at lunch break earlier." She cut me off. "Sooo, how was she and her sister?"

I blushed and laughed nervously. "Well, the two of them together was a challenge since I had never gone on a date with two girls at once before?"

"That makes it sound like you forgot about the five-way date you had with us." She moved her head close to mine.

"Not at all, I still remember all the stuff that followed on that date. Anyways, Tatenashi was indeed quite a serious yet wild girl to become close to whilst Kanzashi was shy but so adorable, she held my arm close nearly all the time. Especially on the big rides where she held on to me for dear life."

"Then she totally has a massive crush on you, don't expect her to confess for a while though."

I smiled before kissing her. "Because of her shyness?"

"Yeah, kind of like how you were when you moved here on your first day."

"Well, since it's just you and me for now, I guess I can sit back and let the affection roll in." I put my arms around her.

"That won't be necessary, for I wish to join in too." Another voice intervened.

I looked back to the front door to find Laura who sat close to me before having her hands make me look at her before being kissed on the lips.

"Oooh, are you trying to kiss him better than me?" Rin asked.

Laura looked at her. "Why yes, it is our objective to stay in love with Matthew, is it not?"

"Well yeah..." She blushed. "...anyways Matthew, do you think you'll be seeing the Sarashiki sisters again soon?"

"Yeah, it does seem most likely that I will, although it'll depend if I get any free time like today." I replied. "Anyways, you girls came back early."

"Actually, it's almost the accurate time for us girls to be coming back from the academy." Laura corrected.

I checked my watch and I opened my eyes wide. "Woah...I was asleep for hours?" I moved a bit and felt a bit of pain. "Well, no wonder my back feels weird."

"Then it is time for one of my massages."

I somehow felt intimidated. "Hm?"

"Matthew, kindly remove your shirt and lay down."

"Wait..what?!" Rin was shocked too. "You're not gonna put him in the crossbar armbreaker, are you?"

"What are you babbling about, I am merely suggesting to massage his back only." Laura assured. "I do not plan to go that far."

I laughed nervously. "Well as long as I'm not in danger, I guess a back massage will do fine."

Rin sighed. "Just don't hurt him okay, I'll be upstairs." She kissed me before she got off me and walked upstairs.

"Right Matthew, shall we begin?" Laura asked.

I had a hint of nerves as I removed my shirt and laid down on my stomach. Laura climbed on top of me and I felt her hands go on the top of my back before the massaging began. I soon felt comfortable like this as Laura's hands went around my back, relieving a bit of pain and tension from my back. I hadn't had anything like this before, so this was a first time and I trusted Laura to be careful with my back. The process lasted for a while and when I no longer felt any pain, I looked behind me and smiled at her.

"I feel much better now, Laura."

"Ah, it is done." She replied before getting off me. "Although, I had to pause for a few moments."

"Why is that?" I put my shirt back on.

She began blushing a little. "Well...your back was...well built."

"So you were attracted to my back body?"

She blushed and looked away, nodding.

"You know...you're very cute when you're blushing like that." I put my arms around her.

Laura looked at me. "Please...don't tease me so much."

"Hehe, I can't help it...anyways, thanks for doing that. I feel a lot better now." I kissed her gently.

"I'm home, Matthew." I heard Charlotte call as Laura went to the kitchen. "How was it with the two sisters?"

"It was a bit of a challenge, but I enjoyed it and I believe I'll be seeing them again." I replied before I walked over and put my arms around her. "Then when I got back here, I found out that I dozed off for hours since I'm on my day off work today."

"You slept on the couch?" She kissed me gently. "Was Tatenashi that wild with you?"

"For a while she was and tried tickling me a lot. Kanzashi on the other hand was shy and adorable." I kissed back. "I have a feeling that I will see them again, but that isn't going to change who I am though."

"Well if they do develop a crush on you, then I don't think it'll be a problem for us." Charlotte had her arms around me. "Anyways, we better start dinner soon."

I nodded as Charlotte pulled out of the embrace and joined Laura in the kitchen when the door opened again.

"Were back, darlings!" Cecilia called as she and Houki walked inside before Cecilia hugged me close and kissing me.

"Oh Matthew, good timing." Houki added as Cecilia walked upstairs. "I have a favor for you."

"What kind of favor?" I asked.

"Could you walk with me later, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Sure, but could I have the details?"

She put her arms around me. "I'll explain after dinner, okay?"

I nodded before kissing her. "Alright."

* * *

Moments later after we had our big dinner which was a pasta variety this time, I left the house with Houki and we walked all the way to another part of town to a store I hadn't seen yet. When we stopped at the entrance, I noticed a girl that I hadn't seen before. She was wearing a long blue and white dress like some kind of maid. Her eyes were purple and her hair was light pink that was so long, it went down to her hips.

She then noticed us. "Hey there, sister!" She called happily before noticing me. "Oooh, who's this handsome boy?"

"The name's Matthew." I replied. "So who might you be?"

"Oh, are you the boy I've been hearing about from Houki?"

"Yeah, this is the guy that I love." Houki said who put her arms around mine.

"Awww well nice to meet you Matthew." She held her hand out. "I'm Tabane, Houki's older sister!"

I shook her hand before kissing it. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Oooh, he's good. You picked a fine fish, sis."

"So what's this store?" I asked.

Tabane smiled happily. "It's a hot spring."

I gulped. "Wha...!"

She laughed. "I am liking this boy already. He may be more fun than Ichika."

Houki sighed. "I thought we agreed to not mention his name again."

"Hmhmhm, sorry sis. Still, you must be the luckiest stud in the town, having all those girls to yourself."

I rubbed my head. "Yeah, but the reasons for that are genuine and I can list them all."

"Oh, you don't need to worry your little head about that." She opened the door to the store. "Now what are we waiting for? Let's go in!"

Houki sighed and looked at me. "Forgive her, she's very energetic for her age."

"I think I'll get used to it, Tatenashi was like that with me earlier."

We joined Tabane inside and after a conversation with the owner, our isolated hot springs area was prepared. Normally, hot springs are gender separated so that no funny business can happen. Yet this one was a little different as they had one where both genders were welcome at once. I couldn't tell if this was a one-off or plot convenience, but considering that my life is a harem one, I shouldn't be questioning stuff like this.

When we walked into one with towels wrapped around our bodies, I felt the warmth of the heat directly contacting my skin and it felt smooth.

"Mmmm, I could get used to this quickly." I said as I got in the pool part first before holding my hand out. "Ladies?"

"Oooh, thanks!" Tabane replied, taking my hand as she walked into the pool and I did the same with Houki who stood close to me. "Soooooo Matthew, tell me, what's it like living with five young babes?!"

"Tabane..." Houki sighed, blushing.

"It's okay." I assured, holding Houki's hand under the warm water. "It's like living under a family home, but different."

"Awww, so you're like a family? That's nice." Tabane then smirked. "I've gotta ask, how many times do you do it with the girls?"

I felt like a lightning struck me, how the heck am I supposed to answer something like that?

"WHAT?!" Houki exclaimed with inverted eyes. "Did you really just ask him that?!"

"I'm kidding." Tabane laughed. "You're still cute when your in a panic, sister."

Houki's face grew very red. "Could you please not embarrass me any further tonight?"

"For your information, Tabane." I said, trying so hard to think of the right words. "I have not committed that action, nor have I ever thought of it at all."

"But I wanted know how good you are in-ow!" She got cut off as she got bonked on the head by Houki's hand.

"Tabane, stop ruining the mood." Houki lightly scolded. "Seriously, I bring Matthew along to meet you and you're acting like a leech all over him."

She smiled again. "Well can you blame me, I can't help it if I find this boy as attractive as you do."

"Eh?!" Well that caught me off guard, Houki's older sister just admitted that she likes me even though we just met. "Seriously, I'm attractive?"

Tabane nodded. "Hmhm, I may be a few years older than you, but that doesn't matter." She stood closer to me which got Houki a bit defensive who held me tight.

"I see...well anyways, what kind of job do you work at?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh that's easy, I'm a scientist. Or in my sister's case, I am an IS Core Engineer."

"So you're the one who looks over the battle suits that the girls wear?"

"Look over them? I create and design them!" She happily corrected. "Therefore, I have a far amount of knowledge about IS than anyone else in the world."

"She's also a childhood friend of Chifuyu." Houki added. "Those two go way back and that was how Chifuyu got into what we do before she became a teacher."

"I'm also very skilled and very smart, I'm like an absolute genius!"

Houki looked away as she muttered. "It's a shame that she can't seem to mature like a grown up."

"What was that, sis?"

"It's nothing...so what do you think, Matthew?"

I held Houki close. "I think Tabane and I can get along." I answered.

"Awesome!" Tabane said happily. "Oooh, I've got an idea! Would you like me to make an IS for you?"

"Tabane!" Houki exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Nope, I'm a genius. You should know that, sis." Tabane looked at me. "Now then, how shall I make one for this boy?"

"Uh, excuse me." I raised my hand. "I haven't had a chance to answer yet."

"Oh that's right." She giggled. "Okay then, shall I take your measurements now?"

"No I mean that I'm not interested." I shook my head. "I get enough action from my day at work, I have no desire to put my body on the line."

"Awww, boo." Tabane pouted. "Oh well, I'll just design one for you anyway."

"And how will you do that when you don't know my measurements?" I asked.

"Because your body is similar to the guy who must not be named, so I can make adjustments and design an IS that'll fit just for you."

"I believe I made it clear that I don't want one." I added a serious tone. "I'm flattered that you want to do something like that, but I don't need one...ever. Besides, the five girls I've fallen in love with are strong enough to take any threat down, I know that much from their stories."

"Okay, okay..." She sighed.

"But don't let that stop you from wanting to see me again."

Tabane got her smile back again. "Really?"

"Sure."

"Okay, then I'll make sure to spare some time to meet up with you again." She then looked at her sister. "Houki, you've picked an amazing boyfriend who even has his own harem, I'm actually really jealous."

Houki smiled. "Well you can keep being jealous as much as you want, since I'll be going home with him after this."

"Oh yeah, we should be relaxing in this hot spring." I reminded. "We need to get our money's worth after all."

"I guess you're right." Tabane replied as she laid her back on the soft rock. "This relieves the stress built up on my back, creating and designing takes a lot out of me."

"That reminds me, we left after we had dinner, so I didn't keep track of who's on night watch tonight."

"I think it's Cecilia and Charlotte's turn." Houki replied.

We then settled into a quiet discussion over small things until it was time to wrap up. As we left the hot spring area and changing back into our clothes, Houki and I had to say bye to Tabane.

"Well, I'll see you both again very soon." Tabane said. "Remember to take good care of her and the other girls, Matthew."

I nodded whilst holding Houki's hand. "I will."

"Oh and just before I go...a little something from me." She suddenly hugged me close. "Surprise hug!"

"Wha...too...tight!"

"Tabane, you're gonna crush him!" Houki exclaimed.

"Sorry, sis..." Tabane let go of me, thankfully I could breathe again. "...one other thing because I like you, Matthew."

She suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me on the lips. I blinked in surprise, but I could see that she had a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Well, see you two very soon, bye bye!" Tabane finished before waving and walking away.

I saw Houki shake her head before holding my hand again. "I'm so sorry for that." She apologized. "She sometimes acts like the younger sister when it's the other way around."

"Hey it's alright. I'm open minded and not strict on love and affection." I assured. "Since it wasn't long ago when I...nah, I shouldn't ever be thinking of that now."

"Matthew..." Houki looked at me with concern.

"Oh don't worry, just something that came into my head. So, shall we go back home now?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

We made the walk back home and I think today's events were more than enough to call it a day...all that mattered was one thing...I want my bed!

* * *

 **Next time! Summer vacation comes early for Matthew, where he and Ichika also have a discussion away from the girls.**


	5. Summer Values

**New chapter and as the Sputnik unit from Red Alert 3 once said, let's go to the beach!**

* * *

Summer Values

So here I am, relaxing on a towel with an umbrella and inside a beach tent whilst four of the girls were out in the open in a game of volleyball on the sand. It had been a few quiet days since the hot spring relaxation with Houki and Tabane. Ichika came round my house yesterday and offered me and the girls to join him and Chifuyu for a Summer vacation. I had completely forgot about the time of the Season and with it being Summer, I just had to come along and the five girls agreed.

Turning the clock to the present, I was taking a rest under the beach tent which was quite comfortable. From here, I could see Houki and Rin on one side and Charlotte and Laura on the other side of the net, playing volleyball. Being a man, I couldn't help but look at the swimsuits they were wearing, I am such a lucky man! Ichika was with Chifuyu under another beach tent that was several feet away from mine. As for Cecilia, well...

"Say Matthew dear, would you mind rubbing sun lotion onto my back?" She asked, sitting next to me. "I don't want to burn easily."

I got up and stretched a little. "Sure, just lay down here and I'll take care of the rest."

"Oh thank you, darling."

Cecilia laid down on her stomach and I grabbed the sun lotion from inside the beach tent and poured out some of the cream on my hand. Sitting on my knees, I gently rubbed the lotion onto her back, starting with the top near the shoulder line and down the spinal area before making my way down towards the lower back and stopping above the waistline.

"Ohhh, Matthew...you are quite impressive." Cecilia sighed in pleasure.

"I wonder about that." I replied. "Do you need any more?"

"Just around the neck, but be careful, I'm kinda ticklish there."

"I'll try..." I put some more on and caressed around her neck.

"Oooh, hehe..."

But it was for a short while, so I put the sun lotion away. "There we go, done."

"Thanks again..." Cecilia got up and sat close to me with her head on my right shoulder. "...have I ever said that I love you, Matthew?"

"Yep." I nodded before moving my head closer to hers.

Just then, someone came towards us. "Hey Matthew."

I looked up. "Oh hey Ichika, what's up?"

"Just want to have a talk in private if that's okay."

Cecilia looked at me. "It's quite alright, I'll be with the girls." She then kissed me before getting up and joining with the others whilst Ichika sat by me.

"Okay Ichika, it's just us two men, go ahead." I said.

"Thanks, I've been wanting to talk about a few things." Ichika replied. "Firstly, how's it going with the girls?"

"Well as you can see, it's all roses. Each one of them loves me and I love them back as much as possible."

"That's good, cause Houki and Rin are my childhood friends and they do mean a lot to me." He looked at me. "It's good to know that you're taking good care of them, but my second question and I didn't get a chance to ask you this before. Is it much of an issue to be living under the same house with five girls?"

"Not really and I think I may have played a part on why that is."

"Huh? How come?"

"Well, remember when I first came here and you introduced me to the girls?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"I was quite the nervous type back then and I nearly lost my footing when I greeted myself to the girls. Anyways, I think it goes back to when I had that first date with them all at once."

"Oh I remember that, you shocked us all when you took part in that karaoke contest that night."

"Yeah and I think that was the moment when the girls started to become attracted to me, even Chifuyu was impressed...I think."

"Well, what I told her about you, she was curious."

"Then when she came to me in doing me a huge favor for me and the girls, the rest is history as they say."

"Yeah, so it's not really an issue for you?"

I shook my head. "No it isn't and I think it's because of the way I act and pay attention when I'm with one or all of them at any moment. Sure they have their own little digs at each other when trying to battle for my attention, but it doesn't last long." I looked ahead, watching the girls. "Because they know that if it ever got out of line, I would have to step in since they're living in my big house. I think that's also why they've come to terms with sharing and with that, they've become closer friends thanks to me."

"Yeah, they do look like very close friends now." Ichika agreed. "So about relationships, I guess it's time for me to come clean."

I looked back at him. "About what?"

"The truth is...remember when I told you about the girls and what they were like before you came here?"

"Yeah, it was a while ago now."

Ichika sighed. "Well, the truth is...I'm not exactly the dense idiot that so many people tend to think I am."

Well this was new to my ears, but I chose to say nothing.

"Look, this is between you and me, so I don't want you telling everyone else about this."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone about it."

Ichika cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Good...I'm not dense and I'm not an idiot, I know that they like me and I already know that they loved me, some of them being more forward about it than most. But the problem with me is that I just wanted the girls to be all my friends, so I just put on this dense act where I don't even know or understand about it."

I blinked. "Wait, so all of this dense I've been hearing is just an act?"

"Yeah and I do feel bad for putting it on nearly all the time, but I chose to because I didn't want to choose between them and cause problems." He sat back and sighed. "And if I did that, then every other girl would hear about it and the academy would fall into chaos. My sister would be fuming about it as well."

"Considering that your sister can be a little intimidating, I can imagine the nightmare scenarios that would follow."

"Yeah and worst of all, if so many other girls came up to me, asking to be their boyfriend at the same time, that too would cause many issues. Such as girls breaking up their friendships with each other and with me being the class representative, it would hurt my reputation as an IS fighter."

"I see...that would explain why those girls were eager to go out with me when I showed myself as who I am compared to you putting on that act."

"Yeah, at first I thought you would be in serious danger when those five girls all asked you out at once, cause then they would start fighting each other and it would escalate to using their IS battle suits with you being unable to do anything about it, since you can't pilot one like I can."

"Well I have to admit, I did fear for my health back then. But for whatever reason, they seemed tame about it since none of them knew me that well yet so it was neutral ground I'd say." I looked back at the girls again and smiled. "Then when the date was over, I can remember one of them saying that they liked me much more than you which then led to what I just said earlier."

"I see, speaking of the girls, have you met any of the others who liked me?"

I nodded. "Yep, I was on a date with the Sarashiki sisters and it was a very good day. Then I was introduced to Tabane who offered me to design an IS for me, but I said no."

"That sounds like Tabane alright." Ichika laughed. "Yeah, she's a crazy one and has a habit of not knowing personal space, but she means well and is quite a genius."

"Yeah, so I heard from Houki. I guess the point is that now that I'm the one who's looking after the girls, it's kinda made things much easier for you."

He nodded. "It has, the girls at the academy still fawn over me but as long as the ones I know very well are staying in love with you, then I can focus more on my studies."

"I see...well, I have to say, I didn't expect this from you. You're actually smarter than the girls give you credit for."

"Well thanks, but like I said, this is only between us." Ichika reminded. "Even my sister doesn't know."

"Ahem!" A voice intervened.

We looked to the right to see Chifuyu standing over us and I heard Ichika gulp.

"So it was all an act, brother?" She asked sternly.

"Oh crap..." Ichika muttered.

"Well, since this was only a man's discussion, I'll let it slide. But Ichika, we will be talking about this back home, got it?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, sister."

"Good, now are you enjoying yourself Matthew?"

"Yeah, I think this was ideal for me, thanks for giving me the chance to have this."

"It's no big deal, you don't owe me one for this by the way. You already did a favor for me a few days ago, see you again." Chifuyu smiled a little and walked off.

"Anyways, you may be right in what you did, but still, you know it's wrong to not be honest with the girls yourself, so you should tell them in the future." I said.

"I should, but I don't think they would wanna hear what I have to say these days."

"Now come on, we both know that's not true." I shook my head. "Just because they no longer have a love interest in you, doesn't mean they can't spare time to talk to you as a friend. Besides, you being able to pilot an IS is one thing you will always be able to claim over me."

He giggled. "Yeah good point, I guess I better go and help out with some setting up." Ichika said as he got up.

I got up as well. "What for?"

"You'll find out later. See you then."

"Okay."

Ichika left and as he did so, I looked back at the girls who had just noticed me.

"Hey Matthew, come and join in with us." Rin called over.

"We need one more person so we have three on each side." Houki added.

I giggled. "I'm coming." I rushed over to join Charlotte and Laura's side before the game began.

* * *

After two games of it, Rin and Laura chose to take a break and sat by my beach tent with me whilst I got my camera out, taking photos of where I live and who I see was one of the few things I wanted to do here, but taking photos was something I hadn't had the chance to get around to yet, so this was a good opportunity. I got one photo of Rin and Laura doing the V pose with their fingers, although Laura was busy drinking a fruit carton, but she looked cute that way.

"Don't forget about the other girls, Matthew." Rin said before kissing me on the cheek.

"I don't plan to, I'll just wait for the right moment to take a few more photos." I replied with my right arm around her back.

Laura was silent as she held my left hand, I looked at her with concern, but she gave me a rare smile back to assure that she was alright. Eventually, I did get photos of the other girls, one with Cecilia and Charlotte with one of their arms round each others shoulders and Houki who wanted to do a summer pose. I took one more photo with the five girls together and looking at the photo, they were quite stunning in their swimwear.

Soon though, the sun was beginning to set and I was now curious by what Ichika meant when he said that he was gonna help out with something. That question was answered though when I noticed a bit of smoke coming from his beach tent. I looked over to notice that it was coming from a BBQ equipment that was set up by him and Chifuyu.

I walked on over to get a closer look. "So this is what you meant earlier, huh?"

"Yep, hope you and the girls are hungry, cause there's a lot to go around." Ichika replied. "That's why I also packed that folded table with us."

I glanced over to see the sauces, empty plastic plates and unopened bottles of soft drinks, seems like they prepared this well in advance.

"So tell me, Matthew. Have you ever been to a BBQ before?" Chifuyu asked.

"Well, I did once, but I don't have a fond memory of it." I answered.

"Oh, what happened at that time?"

I looked away a bit. "That's kinda personal to mention."

"Very well, I won't press further."

The sun began to set after a while and it was time to wrap up the summer beach part of the vacation and head on home. There were two taxis on standby, so there was plenty of room to travel back. When we got back home, I entered in first and stepped on something by the welcome mat.

"Hm? A letter at this time of night?" I picked it up and placed it on the coffee table. "I'll open it later."

I then heard an unusual yawn from one of the girls, it had been a long day.

"Good grief, what a disgusting yawn." Laura said.

"That wasn't a yawn!" Rin protested. "I was just uhh...stretching."

"Right..."

"Okay girls, let's call it a night." I intervened, defusing the awkwardness. "I'd rather get to bed already."

"I agree...have a good night, Matthew." Charlotte said before we shared a hug with a loving kiss of course.

"Goodnight, my dear." Cecilia added before kissing me as well and walking upstairs.

Getting my kisses from the rest, I remained downstairs and looked at the letter again. Well, I can talk about it in the morning with the girls, so it's fine if I open this up now. I teared the top part and saw a small piece of paper inside. There doesn't seem to be any info on who sent this, but all it did had was one short sentence that concerned me.

 _We're coming for you, Matthew! You know what you did!_

Suddenly, I felt a jolt go through my head, giving me a huge headache and I must've been hearing things, cause I then heard the sound of an eerie whistle that traveled around me before vanishing, cause me to jump a little and breathe a bit heavily. Who sent this letter to me and now that I think about it, how do they know where I live?

What's this about knowing what I did, all I remember is the first BBQ I went to, not the one that happened at the beach today. Well, I was hoping to have a good night's sleep, but this could keep me awake. I chose to get rid of it and tell the girls that it was junk mail, they don't need to get involved with this...if I can even remember that past...

* * *

 **The reason for that talk between Matthew and Ichika was because of a review back in chapter 2 and it gave me an idea of what to do here.**

 **Next time! Following the letter moment, Matthew goes through a slight change of behavior.**


	6. Cause For Concern

**Not much to say here apart from where I'm gonna attempt to make the story more interesting, so onwards with the new chapter.**

* * *

Cause For Concern

 _*Dream Sequence*_

Well, what was supposed to be a normal wake up for me turned out to be the exact opposite. I was meant to be dreaming away until the morning sun rose up like usual, but a bad dream I was having stopped that. I seemed to be in a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from and it was a little horrifying. All I remember from the dream was that I was running away in a pitch black environment. I couldn't see anything that was in front of me, but what I could see was something...or someone chasing me with a disturbing voice.

 _"Run all you want, but you will never hide from us!"_

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ I yelled back in my sleep. _"Why...why can't I wake up?!"_

Then the pitch black became a dark red colour and now I could see all around me, I was running down an endless hallway and the hallway was becoming more redder after passing by each door that was showing splats of dry blood. I didn't care to look what was behind me, I just had to keep running like I've done so for a long time. Suddenly, I ran into a wall when I thought the hallway was endless. I had to turn around and it wasn't someone, it was a group that was after me in my dream.

 _"The game's over, Matthew. Time to pay your due."_

They drew out several guns as I looked down and started letting out tears that were colored in red before the guns fired...

 _*End Of Dream*_

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!" I shouted out loud as I suddenly woke up in my bed. "Hah...hah...hah!" I was panting heavily and sweating around the head with my heart beating fast.

Then I heard the door open and someone came rushing in.

"Matthew!" Charlotte called. "What happened?!"

"Charlotte?" I responded whilst in a state of shock.

"My room is next door to yours, so I heard you shout, did you have a bad dream?"

I was still panicking. "This is...my room?"

"Please tell me Matthew, I'm worried for you."

I sat on my bed as Charlotte sat next to me. "It was a nightmare...and it was one I couldn't wake up from..."

She put her arms around me. "It's alright, I'm right here."

"Yeah..." I suddenly let my tears fall, they were clear this time unlike in the dream.

Charlotte placed her hands on my face, making me look at her before she kissed me. I truly appreciated the affectionate gesture, so I responded with my arms around her before resting my head on her right shoulder. The thoughts of the bad dream were slowly fading away and I was able to breathe much easier now.

"Okay, I'm calm now. Thank you, Charlotte." I said as I stood up.

"It's alright, I'm always willing to help." She replied before we shared a close embrace and she left my room with a smile.

After getting changed and cleaning myself up, I walked downstairs and noticed the other girls who were sitting at the table and glancing over the letter...oh crud!

"Matthew...what is this?" Cecilia asked.

Damn, I had to come up with something on the fly. "I wish I knew...maybe it's just a prank."

"Right, there's no way this could be considered a prank." Houki dismissed with her arms folded.

"We wanna know cause we're worried about you." Rin added. "Is there anyone you know who would do this?"

I looked away and huffed.

"Don't try to sweep the issue." Laura said. "We are aware that we must attend the academy, but we will not leave until you give us an explanation."

I suddenly then remembered that these girls are IS pilots and I do not wanna get on their bad side. "Alright...when you lot get back, I'll explain it all to you then."

"Very well, but we will continue this matter by then." Cecilia replied with a concerned look.

"Just please be careful." Houki added before wrapping her arms around me. "I don't ever want you getting hurt."

"I know...I will be safe like always." I assured with my arms around her. "I won't let it bother me whilst working today."

"Good...now we should get going." Laura said as she and Rin left the house with the other two girls following suit.

"Matthew, you don't have to hide it from us." Charlotte said beside me. "We do want to help you."

"Yeah...I get that now." I sighed. "It's just that what happened in the past is the one thing I never ever want to go through again."

"Well you just promised that you would tell us, so please don't break that promise." She kissed me before leaving the house to join with the other girls.

I nodded and smiled a little. "Okay...time to get to work." I muttered as I got myself ready to get back to my job.

* * *

The hours flew by and my time at work was done for the day. I was walking my way back home until I felt a sense of uneasiness around me. I looked around quickly and saw nothing strange, except for one a guy that was dressed in a very long coat and a hat covering his face. I suddenly felt a hint of fear, it was just like those guys in my nightmare. The guy looked at me, but I was already out of there as I started walking fast and away from him.

I was halfway back to my house and running along the footpath, I looked behind me to notice that the guy I thought was following me was not there. I was kinda relieved to not be followed, but I wasn't safe just yet. Could that be the person who sent that letter to me or was he just a messenger for someone else who wrote that message?

I got back home safe and locked the front door behind me. Normally, I would have it unlocked for when the girls come back from the academy, but I couldn't risk it. I would just have to remember to listen out for when the door is knocked, good thing I have a peephole to see who it is outside who's knocking the door. I sat by the table and looked at the message again, wondering why this is happening now when I thought this was over and that I could start afresh in this city.

There was a knock on the door, I looked through the peephole on the door and noticed that it was Ichika, I unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey Ichika, I wasn't expecting to see you here." I greeted.

"Yeah, mind if I come in? We need to talk." He replied.

I nodded as he came in and we sat by the table before he noticed the letter.

"Hmm, so that's what the girls were talking about."

"Oh, I guess they said about this to you during the lunch hour, eh?"

"Yeah, I could tell that something wasn't right when I saw those girls looking worried, so I asked them about it." He began to look serious. "Now speaking as from one guy to another, I wanna help you out as well."

"I appreciate it, but I'm not sure if it'll be a good idea for you and the others to get involved with what happened in my past."

"Well, why not?"

"Let's just say that my past may be catching up to me, when I thought I had moved on from it. I don't ever wanna see you all getting hurt because of what I did."

"Yeah, I can understand that, but you need to remember that we're not ordinary students, we're IS pilots and if someone horrible or some group was out to get you, we would be able to handle them without a scratch."

"I know, but there are cases of...'What ifs'. What if this group from my past arrives in far larger numbers, what if they were more powerful than your battle suits...or worst of all, what if they allied themselves with another threat that you and the girls have in common with?"

Ichika pondered over the last one. "Well if that ever happened, then we would have to get involved. Those two enemy pilots are still out there after all."

"Exactly...anyways, how are things on your end?"

"Well I kept in mind what you said at the beach, so I had a very long talk with them all."

I nodded. "Oh I see, how did it go?"

"Well, at first they were all annoyed about my acting, but eventually they calmed down and we all came to a common ground. So we're all just friends now and I think my sister was satisfied with how smart and brave I was...so I'm kinda glad to have gotten that off my chest and now I can just be my real self with them."

"Good job, man." I praised. "See, I knew it would work out well if you tried."

Just then, the door opened and in came the girls who were almost surprised to see Ichika with me.

"Girls...and Ichika, I think it's time you learnt what happened before I came here." I said, taking a deep breath and explaining my true reason for coming here.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Six Months Earlier..._

I was working as a janitor at a mansion one night, but I wasn't paid to do it. This was voluntary work that was almost against my will and the hours made it a bit awkward for me since I was still studying at college at the time. The one major thing however was that the mansion I was doing this free job in was owned by a mob gang, they were considered as outcasts in the city I was once grew up in and that they would only come out at night for reason I had no business in according to their boss.

At first, there was a case of mistrust since I was nothing like what they were, but that soon settled down once I got the hang of working as a mansion janitor. Things were okay for a while then until I found myself getting too familiar with a beautiful looking girl that was around my age. That was the night where it all went wrong for me.

"Say there janitor guy." She said before whispered into my ear. "Meet me in my room in five minutes."

"Uhhh, okay." I replied with concern before she rushed up the stairs. "Was the boss's daughter trying to hit on me?" I shook my head and resumed with my janitor work.

After a few moments passed, my work was done and normally, I would leave the mansion. But that night, I ended up being too curious so after putting away the cleaning stuff in the closet down a hallway, I walked up the stairs and noticed one of the doors opened. I peeked inside to find the girl herself laying on her bed in a classy dress.

"About time you showed up." She teased.

"Well, I did have work to finish off." I replied. "So what did you want to see me for?"

She got off the bed and walked close to me. "Well, I like to see how fast you can run."

"What do you mean?"

"EEEEEEEK!" She suddenly screamed before I heard loud footsteps coming through the door.

There were two bodyguards who drew their guns out at me.

"Step away from the boss's daughter and come quietly!" One of them ordered.

I then realized that it was all a ploy just to get me into serious trouble, I somehow felt like the cat who got too curious. But if I was going to go out, I'd much rather go down swinging. So doing the most stupid thing I could think of, I stood behind her and moved backwards before jumping through the open window and out of the mansion. Thankfully, there was a shed I landed on so the fall wasn't too far and I jumped off that before I started running as fast as my legs could carry, away from the mansion.

When I got back home, I secretly made my way to my bedroom and sneakfully packed my bags. I didn't care about where I could go, I just wanted to get far from that unpaid job and leave that past incident behind me. Since they knew my name and where I lived, it was not safe for me to be here...I just hoped my parents would be alright.

 _*End Of Flashback*_

"And that was when you first moved here, right?" Ichika asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but it was a very long travel to get here. So along the way, I picked up tips on how to be a better and smarter guy whilst learning to move on from past mistakes and learn from them. However, it seems that many months later, that mob boss and his gang have caught up to me."

"So that explains the message." Laura said.

"And the nightmare that you had too." Charlotte added.

"Oh yeah...about that..." I gave them a brief explanation of what happened when I couldn't wake up and the girls had varied expressions.

"What a horrid dream that must've been." Cecilia said. "But like Charlotte says, we're all here for you and we love you so."

"There's one thing left to mention however." I suddenly got emotional. "When I was at a local cafe on route to this place, I heard the news of a house raid that ended up with two casualties...and...and..." I couldn't finish the sentence, the memory of when I heard about what happened to my parents in the news report was horrible enough.

Everyone else didn't say anything, they already figured it out. I was suddenly comforted in hugs by the girls with Houki kissing me gently.

"That's also why I never spoke about my parents." I said, wiping my tears. "So that's all I can remember, I can't think of anything else from that far back."

"Hmmm, we'll have a think about it with Chifuyu at the academy tomorrow." Ichika pondered. "The idea of them teaming up with those IS pilots that nearly destroyed us bothers me a lot, even though that seems very unlikely."

"But what if it does?" Houki asked. "Let's remember that Matthew can't fight, if that mob gets to him-"

She was cut off when I heard a letter drop through the letterbox. Rin walked over to pick it up and handed it to me, I opened it and laid the letter out on the table.

 _We're closing in, Matthew, you are next!_

It was a short message again, but this time the writing was in red colour, not the normal blue colour like before.

"What the heck? Is this another taunt?" Ichika asked.

I suddenly had that eerie whistle go through my head again and I saw a flashing image of seeing the blooded hallways followed by hearing screams of familiar voices.

"Hah...hah...hah..." I panted heavily before calming down.

"Take deep breaths, Matthew." Laura said who had me look in her red eye.

That seemed to have done the trick as I calmed down after a few seconds.

"Girls..." I said to them with worry. "...I don't know what I do without you all."

"Well, I think I should head back to my house." Ichika said as he got up. "I'm gonna let my sister know about this, if you don't mind."

"No I don't now." I replied. "If I can get any help or protection, I will take it."

"Alright, see you and the girls soon." Ichika smiled and left the house.

I stood up and I hugged the girl closest to me which happened to be Houki. "So uh girls, about that boss's daughter who led me into that trap."

"Don't worry dear, you were just tricked and we do not think of you any less." Cecilia assured who hugged me from behind.

"That's right, in fact, we love you even more now." Rin added who joined in the hug.

Charlotte and Laura joined in, completing the group hug. "Whatever happens, we'll protect you...always."

I found my smile back after that...I thought it would be difficult, but this discussion was a good thing. As long as these girls are here, I shall be safe...

* * *

 **Well there's the reveal of Matthew's past more or less, apologies if it's short or looks rushed, I was running low on ideas at the time.**

 **Next time! Chifuyu reports of surprising bad news that concerns them and the academy.**


	7. Threat On The Horizon

**Well, because I seem to be on a roll with this story, I chose to write this one as soon as I could. :)**

* * *

Threat On The Horizon

When I awoke the next morning, I was in for quite a surprise. I was able to sleep a lot better this time after opening up a lot yesterday about my past, which may have been the reason why when I looked on both sides, I was being cuddled by not one, but two of the girls. It was Houki and Cecilia who were in my bed this time and they were smiling in some way.

I decided that considering the recent issues I had now, I no longer minded if any of them came into my bedroom. If they want to sleep with me at bedtime, then I'll let it happen and I mean as in sleeping only, no getting intimate and becoming more of a man...well, at least not now but maybe in the future when I'm ready for that next step.

My slight movement however woke them up, they opened their eyes and looked at me.

"Morning, darling." Cecilia said first before she kissing me on the lips.

"Hey there, you feel better?" Houki asked.

"Yeah...much better now." I replied. "I didn't say it yesterday, but I love you all...so much."

"And we love you too, Matthew." Both of them kissed me on the cheek.

Eventually though, I needed my privacy to change, so they agreed to go back to their rooms whilst I got into my normal clothes and cleaned myself up. I was the first to walk downstairs and make breakfast. After a few minutes, I was hugged from behind by Charlotte with her arms around my waist. I put my hands on her arms to return the affection.

Afterwards, I had made breakfast for me and the girls who all joined me. Once we finished eating, we knew we had something important to talk.

"So girls, how are we going to go about this?" I asked. "How will you plan to keep me safe?"

"We're gonna go and talk to Ms. Orimura about that." Rin replied. "And once she learns about the unlikely scenario of what you mentioned to Ichika about, you may get a call from her or something."

"Right, then I'll make sure to have my phone around me for now."

"Good, we'll see you later in the afternoon as always." Laura said before she smiled and blushed at me. "Don't forget, we will defeat any foe that threatens you."

"Yeah." I nodded before she leaned over to kiss me. "See you girls back here unless something comes up."

The girls each kissed me and left the house whilst I cleaned up. I was then about to leave to go to work when-

*RING*

My phone went off in my pocket, I took it out and answered it.

"Hello, is that you, Jim?"

"Hey Matthew, have you seen the news?" Jim asked on the phone. "Switch on your TV now!"

"Uhhh okay." I went over to the living room and switched on the TV to show a news programme.

 _And now for today's morning story. A local business company building was vandalized and attacked last night. The police have reported that this may have been the work of troublemakers or a vicious gang. There were no casualties to speak of and the owner of the company has issued a warning statement that all employees are to take the next few days off in order to give time to repair the building. More details as they arrive!_

I gasped as I put the TV on mute. "What the, that's the place where I work!" I exclaimed.

"You mean where we work at." Jim corrected. "So yeah, don't go to work today or for a while like our boss said."

"Yeah, I already know that now. I guess we'll need to be extra careful for a while, so take care, alright?"

"You too, man. See you back at work in a few days."

I ended the call and put my phone away. I already had a feeling of who was responsible, it's that mob group that's after me, they must've been trying to get any detailed information by raiding where I work. Thank goodness I do not work there at nights! Well at least I have the day off now which is ideal, so I can be safe here until the girls return.

* * *

It was the start of the afternoon, it would only be a couple of hours before the girls would come back. I was resting on the sofa until my phone went off with a number that wasn't the same. But I wouldn't know who it is calling me until I answered it, so I responded.

"Hello?"

"Matthew, it's Chifuyu." A familiar voice replied. "I need you to come over to the academy once the afternoon session is over, there's a lot we need to discuss."

"Alright, I'll be there at that time."

"Good, we'll talk later." She ended the call.

Looks like Ichika was able to tell her what I told the group about. "I know, I'll do a bit of karaoke to help pass the time!" I rushed upstairs to my room, it had been a while.

Once it was around four in the afternoon, I got myself ready and left my house, making my way over to the academy. I entered inside to notice the area was almost deserted, but there was someone standing by the reception desk.

"Good to see you, Matthew." Chifuyu said. "We're all in classroom one, everyone is waiting."

"Okay." I replied as I followed her up the stairs and to a classroom that was on my left.

When I entered inside and walked towards a table, the whole group was there. Ichika, the five girls and to my surprise, the Sarashiki sisters were there as well.

"Hey Matthew, missed you!" Tatenashi exclaimed before she hugged me.

"H-hi Matthew." Kanzashi added before she kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright you two, we need to get serious." Chifuyu intervened as she closed the classroom door behind her. "Everyone, I have unfortunate news."

"Unfortunate?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll get to your problem at the moment, but this needs explaining first." Her face grew serious. "IS scouts have reported that...The Phantom Task have returned."

Everyone except me gasped in unison.

"The Phantom Task?!" Houki exclaimed.

"You gotta be kidding!" Rin added.

I raised my hand a little. "Excuse me, are they the same people who nearly destroyed the academy a long while ago?"

"Yeah, they're the ones we told you about." Ichika answered with a stern look. "So it means that they've regrouped."

"Exactly, there is no doubt that they will come at us hard this time." Chifuyu continued. "But that isn't the only concern and this is where you come in, Matthew."

"Me?" I responded.

"Yes." She looked at me. "One of my IS spies reported that the Mob gang that's after you has made a deal with The Phantom Task. The attack on the office building you worked at may have been a warning that they are on their way."

"That's simply absurd!" Cecilia exclaimed. "How could a group of three IS pilots make a deal with a Mob boss when they don't even know about Matthew at all?"

Chifuyu sighed. "Forgive me, but I fear that this may well have been the fault of the academy."

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, remember when they almost tried to destroy the academy? Well, we discovered a tracer that was placed well hidden on the rooftop of this building that we didn't even locate until a few days ago. It was found by a stray student who brought it to the faculty office where it was taken away to the labs for studying, we learnt that it was able to send personal information to the Phantom Task's IS battlesuits."

"Seems that they were one step ahead of us." Laura said.

"But what about the Mob gang, how did they learn about The Phantom Task?" Charlotte asked.

"That is information that none were able to uncover, unfortunately." Chifuyu answered. "But there's nothing we can do about it now. So starting from tonight, all five of you girls will be on night watch, protecting all five corners of the academy and the surrounding grounds."

"So that'll mean that my house will be somewhat vulnerable." I said.

"Not quite. The Sarashiki sisters here will be staying with you for the time being, they'll be protecting you and your house as well as mine and Ichika's since we're next door."

"Okay, so then I'll have some form of protection by IS fighters." I sighed in relief. "Looks like we'll be living under the same roof for now."

"Yeah, but we'll have some fun too when there's no threat." Tatenashi said.

"Yes and we'll always be there to make sure you're safe." Kanzashi nodded in agreement.

"But if something goes wrong, that's when I'll step in." Ichika added. "I've been waiting for a rematch with two of them and this time, I'll be ready for it."

"Just make sure you don't get yourself almost killed like last time, brother." Chifuyu retorted. "So with that, any questions?"

"I have one." I answered. "Do you think I can get in touch with Tabane?"

"You wanna get in touch with my sister?" Houki asked. "But what for?"

"Well, there's a couple of things I want to talk to her about, cause I think it wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan."

"Are you thinking about the offer you turned down?"

I nodded. "So could you please?"

"Okay, here it is." Houki got out her phone and showed me Tabane's number and I added it to mine.

"Thanks...now when can we expect these attacks to begin?"

"My scouts say that The Phantom Task will be here by the end of this week." Chifuyu replied. "That's the meeting over, so girls, get ready to enter into your IS's, this could very well be even tougher than before."

"Understood, Ms. Orimura." Laura responded.

"Don't worry about us Matthew, we'll be okay." Charlotte assured.

I nodded. "Yeah...just one moment of love before I head back home, please?"

The five girls smiled as one by one, I got a quick embrace of love with each of them before I left the classroom and the academy, walking back home with Tatenashi and Kanzashi arm in arm and holding me close. I then got back home and allowed them to walk inside, they seemed impressed with my home.

"So we'll be living here for a while?" Tatenashi asked. "Not bad, you've got a great house."

"Yes, it's very peaceful and welcoming." Kanzashi added with a smile. "So where will we be sleeping in case one of us feels tired?"

"Good question." I replied. "Hmm, I guess you can share the king size bed with me, if you're comfortable with that."

Both of them suddenly blushed, but they were smiling and seemed okay with the idea, considering my situation.

"So, can I get you two anything, cause there's a bit more I wanna know."

The two nodded, so they came to the kitchen with me and after giving them drinks and snacks, I sat by the table.

"What do you want us to tell you?" Kanzashi asked.

"Well, do you two know who The Phantom Task are?"

"We sure do." Tatenashi answered. "One of them is Squall Meusel, she's the leader of the faction and she claims to be just a strong as I am..."

"The other two are Autumn and M." Kanzashi added.

"M?" I was confused by that one.

"Well, her full name is Madoka Orimura." Tatenashi explained.

Exclamation marks appeared in my head. "Wait what?! Did you say Orimura?"

"Yeah, she's apparently Ichika's younger twin sister, but it's all so complicated."

"Well, that's interesting...but seeing that The Phantom Task will be going after the academy, I can't see any awkwardness since Ichika and you two will be here protecting me."

"So if we may ask, what about the Mob gang?" Kanzashi asked who blushed as she held my hand on the table.

"Well, if they ever came for me, you two will be able to stop them, right?"

"Yeah, we'll kick some ass!" Tatenashi boasted. "So don't you worry about it."

I suddenly yawned. "Oh...guess all this new information has made me tired. I better call it a night."

"Alright, you go on to bed whilst we get into our battlesuits."

I nodded before I got out of my chair and I was about to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot."

I hugged Tatenashi first before kissing her and doing the same with Kanzashi. I then walked upstairs and into my room. I was gonna call it a night, but then I remembered about getting Tabane's number from Houki, so sitting on my bed, I made a call to think about a back up plan, just in case.

"Hello! Who is this?" I heard Tabane ask on the phone happily.

"Hi Tabane, it's Matthew." I replied. "Houki gave me your number, because I wanna discuss a few important things with you."

"YAY! I'm happy to hear you again!"

"Uhh yeah, haha...listen, about the offer you made back at the hot spring..."

That was when we had a lengthy conversation over the IS stuff where I began to learn a lot of information about it. Once the explanations were done, I then talked about the backup plan with her and to my surprise, Tabane was very keen over the idea and I was relieved to hear it. But it was getting late, so we had to wrap up the conversation.

"...so do you think we can make it possible?" I asked.

"Yeah! Just leave it to the busty Tabane and we'll make it happen!" She answered happily.

"Good, I'm gonna call it a night. But I'll be looking forward to it once it's done."

"Hmhmhm. The Phantom Task baddies will be in for a surprise. Have a good night Matthew, mwah!"

I giggled. "Goodnight, Tabane." I ended the call.

I soon got into bed and waited till I was ready to fall asleep...normally, I never go back on my word, but this would be the only exception. I'm not a fighter either, but thinking about it, if Ichika can do it, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and have a go myself with my own IS. But that will only happen if the original plan by Chifuyu doesn't work.

Well, time to dream whilst safe in the knowledge that I have two gorgeous girls in battlesuits watching over me.

* * *

 **Well, seems my OC for this story may decide to get some action...but that's a big "IF" for the moment.**

 **Next time! The element of surprise determines a disastrous outcome...**


	8. Intended Infiltration

**Hey readers, apologies for the slightly slower upload of the next chapter. This is also the longest chapter and there's a reason for it, there's gonna be a choice for Matthew which will determine what happens next, because I've decided that this story will have TWO endings, more on this at the end.**

* * *

Intended Infiltration

*BANG*

That was the first thing that forced me to sit straight up and look out the window carefully.

"Open up, Matthew!" A long-coated looking guy called loudly. "We know you're in there!"

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "It's the mob group, they've caught up to me."

I got changed at a rapid pace and grabbed what I needed to get out of this house. If they ever catch me, it could very well be the end for me and for anyone close to me.

*BANG* *BANG*

"Where are the Sarashiki Sisters?" I asked myself. "Why aren't they here protecting me?"

*ZAP* *ZAP*

Suddenly, my question was answered when I heard laser shots above my house. I heard screams from the front of my house and the mob gang ran away. I breathed a sigh of relief, thank goodness those two were here to protect me. I then heard my room door open a few moments later and in came Kanzashi who rushed in to hug me close.

"We did it, Matthew." She said. "We drove them off."

"Thanks." I replied, holding her close. "Although, you two were a little late about it."

"Sorry, we were taking a rest in one of the girls rooms and when we heard noises, Tatenashi beamed us to our IS on the roof and we got into them. I think you can figure out the rest on what happened afterwards."

"I sure can...still, thank you both for saving me." I kissed her on the lips.

Tatenashi soon walked in. "Heeeey no fair, let me have some of that too."

I giggled with my arms out and gave Tatenashi a close hug before kissing her the same way.

"Breakfast, girls?" I offered.

The two nodded before going with me downstairs and into the kitchen. After breakfast was done, there was knock on the door, I peeped through the hole and opened the door.

"Morning Matthew, I heard some noises but I couldn't wake up in time, are you okay?" Ichika asked.

"Yep, I'm unharmed, thanks to these two." I replied before the Sarashiki sisters held me by my arms.

"Good, I thought something bad would happen." Ichika sat by the table with us. "Those mobsters really want you badly."

"They sure do, but what I don't get is how do the mobsters know about The Phantom Task?" I pondered.

Ichika hummed. "Hmm, I can't seem to think of a good reason or explanation."

"Yeah, I thought so...maybe if we were to find a way to sneak into where the mobsters are staging their plans to capture me, we could find out some more information."

"That won't be easy. They'll most likely catch you on the spot, you're not a fighter after all."

"I know that." I sighed. "But that doesn't mean I'm useless. There has to be something I can do." I then pondered about it until I came with something that may well be stupid. "Ah, I think I've got one, but it may well be very risky and dangerous for me."

"Dangerous?" Kanzashi asked she held my left arm since she was sitting next to me.

"Yeah...what if I was to get myself intentionally captured? Not by the mobsters, but by someone else."

Ichika blinked. "Wait, you're not thinking of The Phantom Task, are you?"

"I sure am, I was thinking that if I got caught by one of them instead of the mobsters, they would most certainly have me locked up and would have to wait a long while before the mob boss comes along to complete the deal."

"That sounds crazy!" Tatenashi exclaimed. "Why do you even think of wanting to do that?!"

"Because I have a plan and I had a talk with someone about it who agrees that it could work."

"With who?" Ichika exclaimed.

*BOOM*

Suddenly, something loud landed outside by the front of my house. I got up and opened the door to find the source of the noise...and a large carrot sticking in the ground.

"Yoohoo! Matthew!" Tabane called happily before she hugged me tight.

I felt the air being squeezed out of me. "Agh...can't breathe..."

"Oops...sorry." She moved away. "Anyways...ta-da!" She handed out a small bracelet to me. "Here it is, just like we planned. I worked on it all night to give this to you."

I took the device and placed it up to under my right shoulder so it was hidden by my clothes. "That's good and it fits as well, thanks for doing that."

"No probs!" She then noticed the others. "Oh, hi Ikkun!"

"Uhh hey Tabane." Ichika replied. "Shall we go back in?"

We sat back at the table, it was time to explain the reason for the bracelet.

"So what's the bracelet for?" Ichika asked.

"It's actually an intelligence recorder disguised as a bracelet." Tabane explained. "It can scan and record any information that may be useful."

"We talked last night about my plan and when I mentioned that I could gather information after getting captured, Tabane came up with the gathering idea." I added. "And once I have more than enough information, the bracelet will send out a strong trace signal that can be picked up by any IS battle suit's detection system within the city."

"So to put it in simple terms, if your IS picks up a signal beyond your view, that's where Matthew will be, so he can be picked up."

"Wow, that's impressive." Ichika praised. "But one question, you said it can be picked by any IS battlesuit."

"Yeah, so there's also the chance that the other Phantom Task members will notice it and come running to where I am as well." I said. "But I'm just hoping that they'll be too busy dealing with those girls at the academy and it may serve as a distraction to give our girls an advantage."

There was a moment of silence that left me concerned, but then smiles appeared and they were nodding in agreement.

"Wow, you really thought this through." Tatenashi said before she put her arms around me. "But please...please do be careful."

"I promise you...I will be." I assured. "All I gotta do is not get caught by the mobsters, cause if that happens, it's all over."

"Then why don't we come along, just in case?" Kanzashi offered.

I nodded. "Alright, that way it can look like I was being escorted." I stood up. "The mobsters won't dare go near me, but a Phantom Task member would more likely take you two on."

"Then in that case, I shall watch over your house." Tabane offered. "Very best of luck, Matthew!" She then kissed me before putting something small in my ear. "Someone might call you later, use that." She whispered.

With that, I left the house with the Sarashiki sisters who got into their IS. This was the first time I saw theirs and they did look freaking cool, but now wasn't the time to admire the designs, it was time to put this very risky plan into action. We walked along the street area and then passed a building that had burnt doors and a police line tape around the building. Looks like I won't be going back to work there anytime soon, oh well.

As we carried moving onwards with the two girls on either side of me, we then entered a large park with an open field and suddenly, I heard a beep go off.

"Matthew!" Kanzashi said with a serious look.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We've got company." Tatenashi added before something went off. "WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly, I was grabbed and shoved away before a laser attack blew a hole in the field, leaving a small crater. I then heard the noise of an incoming IS battle suit that hovered all the way down to the ground. That was when I saw who fired that. She was in an IS suit and she was kinda petite, with a hairstyle that looked familiar and brown eyes.

"Hmhm, what do we have here?" She asked with a face that was anything but friendly.

"It's her! One of The Phantom Task!" Kanzashi exclaimed.

"Come on, sister. We have to protect Matthew from M at all costs!" Tatenashi added before the two of them flew up.

I was a little shocked to say anything as I looked at Madoka who seemed evil to me.

"How foolish of you to walk out in the open." She said. "But, you will be dealt with later." She suddenly flew up and the three of them engaged battle.

All I could do was watch and hoped that even if they do get some damage on Madoka, they'll try to make like they lost after trying so hard. I had to hide behind a tree so that I could be away from the exchange of attacks. The battle seemed to last a long while and I peeped from behind the tree to notice one of the suits falling to the ground. I rushed over to see who it was, not a good move.

"Kanzashi!" I exclaimed as I picked her up.

"I'm...sorry, Matthew..." She replied before passing out.

Suddenly, another one fell to the ground and I nearly jumped, I saw that was Tatenashi who had fallen and she was exhausted too.

"It's...up to you...good luck." Tatenashi replied before passing out as well.

As I stood up and sighed, I was suddenly grabbed by the neck.

"Hmhm!" Madoka chuckled. "Got you!"

"Ngh...ngh...ngh..."

She tightened her hold on me. "Don't struggle, the mob boss wants you alive."

"Ngh...ugh...ugh...nggggghhh..."

I couldn't fight it anymore, she had me locked in a sleeper hold and I couldn't get break free...after a few seconds, I had passed out...the first part of the plan was done.

* * *

After what seemed like hours or even days, I regained consciousness and I opened my eyes to find that I was no longer at the park. Instead, I was looking around a large metal room and I was strapped down on some kind of display with my wrists and ankles locked in, rending me unable to move or even escape.

I then noticed two guys wearing long coats with hats that covered their faces, as soon as I tried to move, they noticed me.

"Hey, our prize has finally woke up." One of them said.

"How you doin' kid?" The other one asked. "Seems you haven't changed."

"Mobsters...damn!" I sighed. "If you're here, then is your boss here?"

"Shut it!" One of them punched me in the stomach.

"Gah!"

"That was for when you tried to make a move on the boss's daughter." The other one punched me in the stomach. "And that was for when you ran away from us."

I coughed. "Is that...your best?"

"You're pushin' it kid, you know that?!" I then received a fist to the face, right in the nose and then another one in the mouth.

"Hey, don't go too far!" The other one warned. "The boss wants us to leave him alive!"

"I know that, dumb ass. I was just reminding this leech here his place." The two mob guards then walked away from me. "At least we've got that lady fighter watching over him as well as us."

"Yeah, but come on...you gotta admit, she's a weird one."

"She's weird alright, I mean what were The Phantom Task thinking? Recruiting a clone to do their work, gimme a break."

"Yeah, she can fight, but we have guns where one shot to the head and she'll be useless."

The sound of their conversation was then silent and I was left all alone. Then I heard footsteps of someone else walking in, it was her again and she looked at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You make me curious." She replied. "You're just like normal people and you don't fight, but here you are, captured and wanted by a mob gang."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"I look down on anyone who stands in my way, so I never pay attention to who they are." She then stood close to me and looked at me in the eyes. "However, I now understand why those girls wanted to protect you."

"Do you now?"

"However, they were easy to deal with. Tatenashi Sarashiki was supposed to be the strongest, but even she fell to me. It was almost like she didn't even try."

"Believe that if you wish, but that can't be true."

"You do have some what they call charm about you. But it's what you know about me that says otherwise."

I giggled. "So I guess you know that I know something personal about you."

"I do...you know that I am the twin relative of Ichika and Chifuyu, they are the reason that I have one goal." Her smile faded. "That is to kill both of them, which is why I need a plan to draw them out...and you will be the bait."

"The bait, eh?" Now it was my turn to be curious. "What about the mob boss who made the deal with your leader?"

"I don't care for them, I heard what they said. They are foolish to take me so lightly, they can't handle the speed that we IS pilots can, cloned or not."

"I see, so where is this place exactly?"

"Why you're inside the base of our operations...the mobsters are only here on guard duty until their boss arrives." She then smiled evilly. "But in your case, you're far away from the reaches of rescue. But keeping you locked up here and waiting will become a tiresome task for me, so I plan to make it interesting."

"How so?"

"Let's play a little game." She then turned her back to me. "Just be quiet for a few moments and you'll have a chance to survive the gauntlet, make your way to the HQ office on the top floor, I'll be waiting for you there." She turned back to me. "Brace yourself!" She punched me in the stomach and walked away.

"Ugh!"

It was all quiet once again, so I had to wait until something happened...well, something did, a beep went off in my ear, using my left shoulder, I pressed my ear on it to answer the call.

"Hello, please come in!" An familiar voice said on the device.

"Chifuyu, is that you?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh thank god you're safe, Matthew!" She exclaimed. "You went off our IS's radars a few hours ago, what happened?"

I had to make up a white lie. "I was captured by surprise when I was out walking with the Sarashiki sisters, we never saw it coming."

"Captured...are you hurt?"

"Just a little bit, but nothing too serious." I suddenly heard the locks open around my ankles. "What's happening on your end?"

"Two members of the Phantom Task have just arrived at the academy, Squall the leader and Autumn are engaging with the girls as we speak."

I gasped, knowing that their side of the battle had just begun. "Damn! Are you in any danger?"

"No, I'm with Ichika and the Sarashiki sisters at my home. Who was it that captured you?"

"Madoka."

She sighed angrily. "Of course it would be her, I assume she wants you to lure out me and my brother?"

"That's what I was learning after the talk she had with me."

"I thought so, listen. Do not give her our location, she will come looking for us and Ichika alone will not be able to stop her."

I shook my head as I felt the locks open around my wrists, I was ready to step on the ground...I was free!

"That won't happen, Chifuyu. I'll find a way to put a stop to this...as soon as I can get out of here alive."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I've got one...and Tabane has me covered, just in case."

"Well that would explain why Tabane's been making herself at home in your house." She sighed. "Just be careful and watch yourself!"

"I will...and if something happens, don't let any of yourselves take the blame." I ended the call by pushing the ear piece.

Well, it was time to commence the second part of the plan, find Madoka and play this game as she calls it. I saw an open box beside me and opened it to find a gun with a silencer on it. But when I looked at the ammo clip, they didn't contain real bullets, instead they were tranquilizer darts shaped like bullets. Seems like this will be the only means of non-lethal attack I can apply around here. I grabbed the gun and as many ammo clips I could carry before standing up and hiding behind a wall, it was time to move out.

* * *

Using this dart gun was very helpful as I was able to put so many of those mob guards to sleep. I'm not a fighter as I told myself before, but I was getting the hang of being a sneaky agent. As I was making my past each floor, the temperature of each floor was getting less cold and more easy to move around in. But I also remembered to gain some information around here that would be useful for the academy.

Walking upwards to what may be the top floor, I entered an intelligence room that was empty, but the computers that were on left a lot of information displayed. The bracelet hidden underneath my shirt scanned each computer as I walked past them. Then there was one computer that had a short letter on the desk, I grabbed it and read it.

 _Dear Squall, we thank you for the location of the boy I am after._ _  
_ _As part of our deal, we will aid in destroying the academy with my men._

 _We shall arrive in three days._

 _Mob Leader._

So the mob boss making a deal with The Phantom Task leader was indeed true, but it didn't explain much else. I left the intelligence room and walked towards a large double door. Opening them slowly, I entered into a large office and there was someone waiting for me who smiled and slowly applauded at me.

"Impressive." Madoka praised, although I couldn't tell if there was a hint of sarcasm.

"There, I played your little game." I replied, still holding the gun in my right hand.

"And you played it to the end, I did not expect a normal male like yourself to be this interesting."

"So, maybe you can tell me how this deal came about?"

"Well, since I have a choice that I believe you will find benefiting to you, I'll share you the details." She stood by the office window. "After our so-called victorious battle against Ichika, we retreated to regroup and redouble our efforts for next time. However, we left behind a tracer at the academy so we could gain intelligence for the next battle. That was when we learnt about you when you entered the tracer's boundary several times."

"Yeah, I heard about that from Chifuyu, so about the deal?"

"We had two spies working for us at the academy and once they were found out, they went into hiding. When one of them discovered a wanted poster showing your face at an underground business meeting the spy was spending time with, they learnt about you and brought a copy back here. Our leader took one look and contacted the mob leader, arranging a deal. If we were to capture you and keep you here alive, the mob gang would help us destroy the academy whilst the academy's pilots would be distracted, fighting with my leader and Autumn."

"A wanted poster? So I was that hated by all the underground gangs from my old home place, huh?" I asked.

"Correct." Her face grew serious. "Now I have no reason to like my leader or Autumn as I don't like them much, but I must follow all orders that are given to me." She turned around to look at me. "But you still interest me, so I may look the other way and let you leave, but I want you to make a choice before you do."

"I have a choice?"

I then saw a hidden door being opened by Madoka, it showed a secret stairway that lead towards the exit of the base and a pathway down the mountains.

"Because you are the first to raise my curiosity about you, both of these options will let you live." She continued, standing close to me. "The only thing that matters is which side you will choose."

"Really, what are the choices?"

She held her right hand out. "If you accept to join, we will grant you the power needed to help crush the IS academy and The Phantom Task will keep you safe and alive from the mob. We have ways of making issues vanish without a trace." She grew serious. "If you choose to reject the offer, then leave through that door and I'll give you a head start."

"A head start, what do you mean?"

"I will put the whole base on red alert and everyone who sees you will come after you...and kill you if you're not fast enough. Be aware that whichever you choose, I still plan to achieve my goal, with or without your help."

"Yeah right, you think I would put Chifuyu and Ichika in danger?"

She suddenly stood close to my face and I hear something sharp being drawn near my neck.

"One word of warning." She said with a hint of anger. "If you refuse to decide, I WILL kill you, quickly and efficiently!"

I gulped and shivered. "O-o-okay. I-I-I got it."

She stood back with her right hand out. "Good, now make your choice!"

So here I was, having to make an ultimate decision that could very well determine my future. If I side with them, then I can live and they would solve my past problems in one swoop, but I would most likely have to keep a very low profile so that none of the others could ever find out. If I reject this, then I'll only have a small window of time before Madoka would raise the alarm and everyone here would come running after me and very well killing me if I'm not fast enough.

With those choices in mind, I had to make my decision...

* * *

 **Well here we are, the choice that Matthew makes will determine one of the two endings, both chapters will be up very soon.**

 **Next time! With the decision ahead of him, Matthew makes his ultimate choice...**


	9. Betrayal With Benefits (Bad Ending)

**So first up is the bad ending and it gave me something a little different to write with compared to all the other chapters.**

* * *

Betrayal With Benefits (Bad Ending)

So there I was, standing tall and looking at Madoka in the eyes. She offered me what may well be the toughest decision I've ever faced in my life. But I didn't have long for I would be killed in seconds, so nodding to myself, I looked at Madoka's hand she was offering to me and I giggled at myself.

"What do you find so funny?" Madoka asked.

"I gotta give you credit, offering me a choice like that." I replied. "You say that I make you curious, well let me say that you interest me as well if you're willing to go that far."

"It's not a question of how far I can go to satisfy my curiosity, enough stalling now, what is your decision?"

I grew serious before I looked at my right hand and then looked at the opened door leading to the outside, my one and only escape route.

"Madoka...I'm interested in you." I held her right hand with mine. "Therefore, I will gladly join your group, but on one condition."

She smiled at me. "A smart decision, but what is your condition."

I put my left hand on her right shoulder, standing closer to her. "I get to take you and the other members out on a date when this is over."

She looked away as if she was displeased at the condition. "Hmph! Whatever." She didn't seem interested, but her small blush told a different story.

"So what now? Those mobsters will still be coming after me you know."

"You leave them to me." She closed the secret door, my escape route was gone. "Now follow me, there's a floor below where you were captured."

"Alright, lead the way."

We left the office room and traveled down the building, passing each floor with me hiding and Madoka dealing with any mobsters I had missed earlier. I was back on the floor where I was held in custody, but then we saw a door leading down another floor. This is probably the basement, we walked downwards and into a large room with a few things in the center and one cool looking battlesuit.

"An IS suit?" I asked in surprise.

"This is a prototype, one that we Phantom Task have been working on." She explained as she went over to a control panel. "We've been keeping this a low profile since we learnt about Ichika's ability to pilot one." The whole place began to light up with the IS suit's functions starting up. "Allow me to introduce to you our very own automated IS battlesuit."

"Automated, you mean it can be controlled just like that?"

"Exactly, all through this control device." She handed me a remote with an antenna. "Squall, our leader was very keen on the idea, for if we could mass produce automated IS suits, those IS girls at the academy would stand no chance."

I looked at the remote and it seemed easy enough to work with. "I see, so there's a reason that you only have the one for now?"

"Yes, our plans to move to the next phase has been halted many times. Because of situations like this and because of Tabane who would rather help Ichika succeed."

"Well that I can understand, so mind if I give this a test?"

"By all means, but do be careful. We have tested this IS twice and out in the field, so far there have been no complications, but that doesn't mean it's perfect."

"Okay, well here it goes..."

I pressed a red button and suddenly, the automated IS began activating and walked towards me before stopping and kneeling down at me.

 _Command pattern recognized!_

"What the?! It spoke?!"

 _Commander identification approved! Phantom Task member, Matthew, welcome!_

"Well, this is a first." Madoka commented with a smirk. "Squall will be pleased with this result."

"Yeah, looks like I've been approved to join you girls." I agreed with a smirk of my own. "This is amazing...he he he he."

Madoka stood close to me. "Now that we know you can give orders to this IS, it's yours to watch over."

"Okay, so what are we to do next?"

"Use this IS to destroy the academy while my leader and Autumn continue to deal with the girls. I'll stay here and wait for the mob leader to arrive and when he does, the only thing he'll find instead of you is his final moment of being alive."

I smiled with a now villainous grin. "Hmhmhm! I like that idea...those IS girls are never gonna see it coming." Although, I did have one cause for concern. "But it would be best if I could disguise myself so none of them spot me."

"Then wear these." She brought out a long coat and hat. "That should do...now go and fulfill your first order as one of us."

I put them on, feeling better now that I can hide my identity. "Oh, I will and when it's done, I expect to come back with a dose of affection by my new allies."

She blushed a little again. "Don't push it."

"Alright IS unit, I shall call you Shadow from today onward." I spoke to the automated suit. "Our mission is to travel to the academy and destroy it."

 _Affirmative, commander!_

We left via a basement hanger door and I got on the automated IS's back that had handlebars for me to hold on to. Flying up into the sky, I was afraid of falling from heights, but Shadow was flying carefully as we left the isolated mountain of Phantom Task HQ and back to the main city. I suddenly thought of the bracelet and the earpiece I had kept hidden, so taking them off my body, I threw them away and assuming they can get broken from this height, they'll never be able to detect me.

After a while, I could see the academy in my sights, I ordered Shadow to stop and analyze the building. "Okay Shadow, analyze who's there at the moment?"

 _Commander, there are three IS suits engaged in combat. One of them is Phantom Task member, Autumn._

"I see, so the rest of the girls are busy with Squall." I then ordered Shadow to land on the ground so I could get off and watch from afar. "Then Shadow, our mission is clear...destroy the academy!"

 _Affirmative, commander! Combat mode engaged!_ It flew upwards and charged at the building, unleashing it's attacks all around it.

"Because this way, the media will claim this to be the result of an out of control battle." I said to myself. "The principle of the academy will end up facing a huge repair bill and the entire academy roster will take the blame for it by the media. But then again, I'm not on their side anymore, so I shouldn't really care what happens to them now."

After several rockets and lasers were pasting the academy, the structure began to crumble and fall away, collapsing into a heap, so many parts of the academy grounds was damaged and ruined, all at the hands of the automated IS suit I now controlled and gotten the hang of using as well.

Shadow flew back and landed by me.

 _Objective accomplished, Commander!_

"Then it's time to retreat, before more of them come this way when they learn what's happened." I got behind him and held on the handlebars. "Let's return to Phantom Task HQ, I'm sure Madoka will be able to explain this clearly once the other members return."

 _Affirmative, Commander!_

We quickly flew away at a fast speed, not caring for what was going on behind me now and arriving back at HQ, which will now be my new home I'm sure. Since I committed an unpardonable action, I did wonder how Chifuyu will react when she finds out the entire building is wrecked and as for Ichika, I'm sure he'll be surprised that his rematch with Madoka isn't happening now.

* * *

Shadow landed by the basement hanger doors and walked inside before stopping at the circle where he was first switched on and I placed the remote on the shelf. I then I walked upstairs to the ground floor and I noticed a body on the ground and Madoka standing above it.

"It is done." She smirked. "The mobsters will not come after you anymore."

"Thank goodness, now I can finally move on." I replied. "As for me, the academy's been destroyed."

"Excellent work, Matthew. Squall and Autumn shall be returning soon, let us wait for them in the office."

I nodded before we walked upwards to the office and waited for a while until the secret door was open and in came two IS suits.

"Welcome back, leader and Autumn." Madoka said.

The two IS suits then disappeared and in their place were two very attractive girls. The one standing tall must be the leader, she had long blonde hair with red eyes, her face was quite beautiful and her body, damn! The second one who I assumed was Autumn had a light ginger hair with slightly red eyes, although she looked a bit menacing.

"Oooh, what do we have here? A guy?" Autumn asked.

"Hmm, impressive bone structure." The leader added.

"This is Matthew, who thanks to him was able to accomplish his goal." Madoka said. "This Matthew is the other members of the Phantom Task."

"Well, a pleasure to meet you, young boy." The leader smiled at me. "I'm Squall Mesusel, the Phantom Task leader."

"And I'm Autumn." Autumn added as she looked at me with questionable intentions. "And I never thought we would have such an attractive boy do the work for us."

"Oh, it was nothing, ladies." I replied with confidence. "Once I was able to control that automated IS suit, it was easy to do and the best thing, none of those girls or Ichika will ever know that I was the one who did it."

"Hence the reason you call your automated IS Shadow, correct?" Madoka asked.

I nodded. "So Squall, have I passed the test?"

She smirked at me. "You certainly are a confident boy, I am very impressed." She put her hand on my cheek. "I like it when a man knows what's going on and what he wants."

"Oh believe me, it's a good feeling to be with you ladies. May I say that you're a beautiful young lady, leader."

"Hmhm, well I thank you." She looked at Autumn. "What do you say, Autumn, shall we give this boy a go?"

"What do you mean?" Autumn asked.

"Well, you and I have quite the relationship, but if you don't mind, I would like to share our new member, wouldn't you like that?"

Autumn began to smile at the idea before looking at me. "Hehe, he does look like he can handle the two of us."

Madoka looked away and blushed, I took this as a chance to make a bold move.

"Oh don't worry, Madoka." I said to her. "I haven't forgotten the condition I made when I joined."

"A condition, what was it?" Squall asked.

"If I join, I get to take Madoka out on a date." I grinned. "However, now that you're all here, why don't we make it more interesting by taking you all out on a date at the same time?"

Squall laughed. "You've got a lot of courage to say that, knowing that we can go into battle quickly and that you can't, technically."

"Hmm, sure why not?" Autumn added. "Maybe you'll be a better guy to chat with, unlike that idiot Ichika."

Madoka then sighed. "I couldn't go out and battle with him like I wanted, but I did take care of the Mob leader for him."

"Well, the deal is done and we've accomplished what we wanted, so I don't care anymore." Squall said. "Now Matthew, do you have a place to stay?"

"I do, but I can't go back there anymore. I made my choice and I can never go back on it."

"Oooh, so you turned your back on those worthless girls?" Autumn asked. "Say, why don't you live here with us?"

"Really, you want me to live here?"

"Of course we do." Squall answered. "I'll have Rain and Forte set up a separate accommodation dorm for you on the floor below this office."

"Cool, thanks." I then held Squall's hand before kissing it. "Now, about that date."

"Alright, but if you're going to be serious about loving us, you've gotta respect my interests if Autumn and me want time alone."

I nodded. "I understand, if you two want time away from my little harem, then you can do that."

"Thanks Matthew, you're a top guy already." Autumn said before she put her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm going to rest now, it's getting close to midnight and I haven't slept well."

Squall then got up close to my face with her arms around my neck. "Then you can share the night...with the three of us."

I gulped, but I smiled as well. "That I can get behind."

We were in Squall's bedroom several minutes later, the date I had in mind was postponed when Squall ordered Madoka to sit close to me on my right with her arms around me, she was blushing and trying hard to dislike this loving stuff, but I knew she was enjoying it as I kissed her quickly. Autumn was more in the willing side to sit close to me on my left with her arms around me. She was also bit more forward as she took my face and kissed me passionately.

Squall was standing in front of me by the bottom of the king size bed. She looked devious and somewhat daring for she was in her white dressing gown.

"You're a bad boy and you've had many girls." Squall said seductively. "But tonight, I'm gonna show you how a young woman loves a man, get ready."

She got on the bed and sat on top of my legs before moving her face close to me and locking our lips together, I soon felt her tongue reaching my lips, so I complied as we began playing a seductive game of tongue hockey that last for a few seconds until she moved away from me with a devilish grin.

"Now this is the life I can get used to." I said to myself. "Three stunning beauties, my own automated IS and a place where I can call my new home."

"All because you had a choice." Madoka reminded. "Aren't you glad that you did?"

"Heck yeah! Although I'm concerned what will happen if they ever find out I did it." I then smirked. "But who cares, bring on the love you girls can give."

"Oh, we will bring it on." Autumn replied.

I sighed in happiness, embracing my new lifestyle as a villain. So am I happy in feeling good to be a bad guy? I am!

Bad Ending Theme:

Destructible Times - I Am

* * *

 **That's the bad ending which I had to change a few times before finishing with this.**

 **Next up is the last one, the good ending and it'll be better than this, I'm sure.**


	10. A Man's Honorable Stand (Good Ending)

**Time for the good ending now and this will be the last chapter as I think I've done more than enough with this story.**

* * *

A Man's Honorable Stand (Good Ending)

So there I was, standing tall and looking at Madoka in the eyes. She offered me what may well be the toughest decision I've ever faced in my life. But I didn't have long for I would be killed in seconds, so nodding to myself, I looked at Madoka's hand she was offering to me and I giggled at myself.

"What do you find so funny?" Madoka asked.

"I gotta give you credit, offering me a choice like that." I replied. "You say that I make you curious, well let me say that you interest me as well if you're willing to go that far."

"It's not a question of how far I can go to satisfy my curiosity, enough stalling now, what is your decision?"

I grew serious before I looked at my right hand and then looked at the opened door leading to the outside, my one and only escape route.

"Madoka...I'm interested in you." I looked at the door once more. "But joining The Phantom Task would be the worst thing I could ever do."

She sighed in disappointment. "Very well, then leave this place and never return. But know that your life here will not be for long."

"That's fine by me, because I would rather go down with honor, you girls will not." I then thought of a stupid idea. "But before I do, one last thing."

I put my arms around Madoka, making her gasp before kissing her deeply, she was stunned and as I moved away, she was still like she couldn't do anything. I then opened the secret door and walked down the stairway before taking a deep breath and running away as fast as I could. Past the entrance gates and down the mountain side road that lasted for a long while until I found myself at the bottom of the mountain and by a beach side.

"Phew! That was a long run...but going down at a high speed was also fun!" I said happily. "Wait a minute, I'm still in danger and that HQ base will be on high alert now."

I then remembered about the bracelet I had hidden in my shirt, I held my arm in the sky and back at where I could just see the building. Then, a beep went off on the bracelet, that concluded the second part of my plan. Now the bracelet had all the information it needed and sent to Tabane, but at the same time, all of the IS wearers will be aware of my location, I would definitely be in serious danger unless one of my girls comes to save me.

I got out my phone and noticed that I had it off the whole time, I switched it on and noticed that I had several missed calls and texts. I had only time to make one call...

"Hi Tabane, it's me." I said.

"OMG Matthew!" Tabane exclaimed on the phone. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm a little beat up after being captured, but I'm fine." I had to breathe as I was still exhausted from the running. "The bracelet has just finished getting all the information on the Phantom Task, you all now have the location of where their HQ is."

"And where you are as well, you'll be in so much trouble soon."

"I know, is there anyone who can come and get me?"

"I just sent Ikkun to come and pick you up, the Sarashiki sisters are coming along as well." She then calmed down. "I got the information transferred from your bracelet, your plan was dangerous, but it worked so well. Make sure you come home safe."

"I will when Ichika and the two sisters arrive."

"Good, see you back in the arms of girls you love, mwah!" She ended the call.

It was all quiet again, but I knew it wouldn't be for long, those mobsters will surely be making their way down the mountain path with their intention to kill me. I hid behind a large rock once I heard two mobsters running down here and looking for me, those IS pilots better get here now.

"He's here somewhere!" One of them said, pulling out a gun. "How did he escape anyways?"

"Don't know, don't care." The other replied. "All we gotta do is put a bullet in his head, the boss will understand."

"Hey, check behind that rock. I'll search behind this corner."

"Sure thing."

I heard footsteps getting louder to where I was hiding. Come on you three, where the heck are you?

The mobster was about to look when a sudden whoosh came along and a loud punch was heard...before I saw a mobster fly far away into the ocean.

"What the?! Who did that?!" The other mobster yelled before he was punched in the same way and landing on the ocean.

Two IS suits and one hovering soon appeared in front of me.

"About time you showed up!" I exclaimed before sighing and trying to smile. "But still...I am so glad you three are here to save me."

"Matthew!" Tatenashi and Kaznashi exclaimed in joy as they rushed over to help me up and holding me close.

"Are you okay?" Kanzashi asked with a tear.

"You had me and everyone else worried." Tatenashi added.

"I'm alright girls...just exhausted from running and escaping..." I replied before nearly loosing my footing.

"You do look tired." Ichika said. "Girls, take him back to the city, I've gotta have my rematch with Madoka."

"Be careful, Ichika." I said. "She tried to play games with me, but I refused to let her win."

Ichika nodded before he zoomed towards the HQ as I was carried and held on by the Sarashiki sisters who took me away from that place and flying all the way back to the city and then back to my big house, I had to sigh in relief, knowing that I was back home, safe and sound again. No doubt the other girls will be happy to hear about it shortly.

When it was night time, I got inside and I watched the Sarashiki sisters change into their normal clothes before hugging me so tight. I had to reply by kissing them on the lips and wiping their tears with my hands. I had a feeling that I was going to be doing more of that when the others get here after thier battles with the other members.

"Oh, I forgot!" I exclaimed. "What's happening with the other girls?"

"They won." A familiar voice answered who just walked in.

I knew how it was already. "Chifuyu."

"Well, good to see you got out of there alive, I assume my brother is dealing with Madoka."

"He is and what do you mean by they won?"

"Both sides detected a signature that marked your location, it was the perfect opportunity for us to take down their leader and Autumn. However, we were about to finish them off when two other members joined the fray and rescued them."

"So there were more than three members?"

"Yes, they are Rain and Forte, the ones who were responsible for the previous confrontation with the Phantom Task. They all retreated, vowing to face us again in the far future, but the important thing is that you are safe and the academy was saved." She then gave a rare smile. "I consider the mission as accomplished."

"Aw right!" I sighed. "I get to see my loves again...ugh..."

"Get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow's victory celebration."

"Yeah, good idea..."

"Girls, make sure he stays in his room with you until the morning."

"Yes, miss." Tatenashi and Kaznashi replied in unison.

They walked upstairs with me and to my room where I had privacy to change into my nightwear before getting into bed and being joined by the two sisters who held me close, not wanting to let go and I couldn't blame them, I did put myself in danger but it all worked out well in the end at least.

* * *

When it was the next morning, I sat up and I was alone in the room. I got changed and cleaned myself up a little before going downstairs to notice Ichika who was drinking some kind of tea. When I entered the dicing area, he looked at me and smiled, as if to say that he was able to come back safe as well, after his battle with Madoka.

"Well, morning Ichika." I said. "Make yourself at home I guess."

He laughed. "Morning to you as well, I had my rematch with Madoka."

"And how did it go?"

"I had the advantage, but then she got one over me by surprise and she fled, no idea where she is now."

"I see, what about the girls?"

"They're at the academy, I came here early cause I'm to escort you to the academy, there's a victory celebration in 20 minutes."

"Ah I remember now, well I'm ready to go anyways."

"Alright, let's get going."

We left my house and walked over to the academy where all the girls that I had missed were there and Ichika got their attention for me.

"Hey girls, look who I brought with me?" He called.

The main five turned around and gasped with smiles before they ran towards me. Ichika stood well back whilst I was being hugged tight by the girls I had missed so much.

"Matthew!" Rin exclaimed. "You're safe!"

"Thank goodness, darling!" Cecilia added. "You had us all worried!"

"Welcome home, Matthew." Charlotte sniffed.

"We tried calling you, we were scared that you were captured." Houki said. "But you're back with us now, you're safe with us."

Laura was silent, but I felt her affection when she held me tight.

"Girls..." I felt a bit of emotion myself. "...I've missed you all, it was so scary when it happened, but it's over now."

We pulled out of the group hug and the victory celebration was underway.

"Attention students." The principle said along with Chifuyu and Tabane who stood on either side. "Yesterday was a big challenge for us all, we had to face the return of The Phantom Task. However, we were able to win and it is all thanks to a select few who put their lives on the lines to save the academy. The important mentions go to Miss Chifuyu Orimura's class representative and to Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura who volunteered to protect this fine building at all costs."

Other students cheered as the five girls smiled.

"But today, we have an outsider to thank for the useful information we received." Chifuyu said as she put a hand on my shoulder. "With this new intelligence, we can now start making plans for a future assault on the Phantom Task's HQ. Thank you, Matthew."

All the girls cheered, knowing that it was a guy who helped out, I hoped my girls would keep them at bay.

"Alrighty everyone, let's start the party!" Tabane declared happily as the victory celebration began.

The celebration across the entire academy was amazing, I even got to explore and take note the dorm area thanks to Maya Yamada who gave me a tour of what it's like living and studying here. Then I hanged out with the girls in the classroom they were in and I could see why studying at this academy was a challenge. We wrapped it up when Ichika showed me his IS suit and offered me to climb into it, I did and I was already fearing for everyone's safety, much to the laughter of everyone who were looking, since it was completely offline.

By the afternoon, we had planned to be out for the night, but I wanted to dress smart for it. So I gave the girls a group hug and told them I would be back home later. I left the academy and walked into the town part, however I spotted a guy with a long coat and hat that was in a different colour to the ones I saw. Oh yeah, The phantom Task were dealt with, but the mob boss is still at large. I followed them silently and down a very long and dark alleyway where there was an open drain where the waste goes, one slip and someone could fall into that. I then heard footsteps behind me and I turned around immediately, now knowing that my way out was blocked.

"We finally meet again, kid." He spoke in an old voice.

"Kid? But I'm a young man." I replied.

He suddenly pulled a gun out. "Seems that I was wrong to trust in The Phantom Task, they failed to aid in my quest to find you."

"More likely they had bigger fish to fry than to help a lowlife like you out."

"But now it's worked out well for me. You've been on the run for a long time, but I've finally caught up with you."

I gulped. "Crap!"

He walked closer and closer will he was standing near the open drain. "One shot and it will be over, you can die in the sewers like the filthy rat you are, you will not be missed."

"Dammit...why did I come here alone..."

"It's been fun chasing you down, kid. You can't escape your past, now embrace it...forever."

*ZAP*

Suddenly, a laser shot went off, I looked at back the mob boss who had a severe wound in the stomach and was bleeding heavily, he stumbled, struggling to breathe until he slipped and fell through the open drain, followed by a distant splash...I could tell that he was dead, he would not survive that fall what so ever.

"Hah..." I panted in fright. "...who...did...that?"

"Hmph!" A voice replied.

I looked upwards and noticed a familiar face who was hovering above me.

"Madoka?!" I was shocked. "But...why?"

"Like I said, I have no respect for those who can't fight like us." She replied coldly. "Besides, you make me curious and there is no way I will let that end this way."

"I see...but either way, thank you...but I'm sure you know that we can never meet again."

"I'm already aware of that." She landed in front of me. "One more thing, my leader had ordered me to give you this." She suddenly kissed me. "We will let you go this time, but remember that someday, we will fight again." She walked away. "Farewell...Matthew." She suddenly flew away till she was out of sight.

After taking a moment to calm down, I got my outfit from the store and rushed back to the house. I then explained to the girls what had happened, they were worried but glad I was safe.

"So with that, I can finally bury that past behind." I said. "And move on to the future with the love and affection I have right here." I opened my arms out and the five girls joined in the group hug with them all around me. "Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura...I said it before, but I wanna say it again, I love you."

"We love you too, Matthew!" All of them replied together and receiving kisses from each of them, reminding me that this is the life I have.

For this is all I know and I'll never go far away from them...never!

THE END

Good Ending Theme:

Erik Santos - I'll Never Go

* * *

 **Woohoo! That's the story finished and it was very fun to write a nice yet interesting harem story, I will most DEFINITELY be doing this again. :D**


End file.
